Scarcorn
by Code 44
Summary: Adaptation du film Scarface avec Al Pacino en version Star Wars


_Sous la République Galactique, un certain nombre d'accords avait lieu entre différentes planètes, plus ou moins légaux. L'un d'eux concernait Kessel, planète prison de la Bordure Extérieure et Pantolomin, planète à destination de tous les vacanciers du Noyau. L'accord était le suivant : si Kessel livrait gratuitement une grosse cargaison d'épices à Pantolomin, cette dernière acceptait de recevoir des réfugiés de guerre. En réalité, Kessel se débarrassa de la pègre des prisons de l'astéroïde_.

Le bureau du service d'immigration de Pantolomin était un lieu austère et où une poussière grise semblait flotter en permanance dans la pièce. Un dévaronien d'âge moyen était entouré de trois policiers de Pantolomin. Les deux premiers faisaient les cent pas autour de lui tandis que leur suppérieur, un Toydarien voletait au dessus de son bureau. Le premier policier, un Duros de grosse taille considérait l'alien assis en face de lui avec mépris :

_Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le dévaronien s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix rauque, nuancée d'un accent :

_Vilmarh Montana.

Le deuxième officier, un Kel Dor enchaîna sans attendre :

_Et où t'as appris à parler aussi bien notre langue, Villie ? J'veux dire, un dévaronien qui cause aussi bien le basique, même avec un accent, c'est rare.

Vilmarh se tassa sur sa chaise :

_Mon père adoptif il était comme toi tu es : il parlait bien galactique. Alors, moi apprendre avec lui. Et quand j'étais petit, j'allais beaucoup aux holofilms. Les acteurs, les types...c'est eux qui apprenent à moi à parler la langue.

Le Toydarien vola jusqu'à Villie :

_Et il est où maintenant ton père, hein ?

_Décède . Mort, murmura Villie. Quelque-part. Dans le temps.

Le Duros continua à marcher :

_Et ta mère ?

_Aussi.

Le Toydarien aggripa une des cornes de Vilmarh qui était couverte de cicatrices :

_Et comment t'as fait ça ? Une nana jalouse ?

Villie dégagea sa corne :

_Non, avec les filles c'est pas ça. Ca date de quand j'étais gosse. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de l'autre copain...il était méconaissable.

Le Duros s'écria, méprisant :

_C'est ça ouais ! On sait très bien que t'étais pas sur Kessel pour faire du tourisme ! T'es rien de plus qu'un autre pourri de mineur d'épices que Kessel nous balance dans la geule et...

Villie se leva d'un bond :

_Je te permets pas ! T'as déjà bossé sur ce caillou, hein ? A travailler pendant des heures à creuser la roche au milieu de l'épice qui t'arrache la geule. Tu fais un pas de travers et une araignée géante vient te bouffer. Quand tu rentres, épuisé t'es fouillé de partout pour voir si tu chourres pas de l'épice. Et dans tes collégues, il y a toujours un employé de Kessel pour surveiller ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais. Et rien de ce que tu gagnes il est à toi. Rien.

Vilmarh se calma quelque peu :

_Je suis Mr Montana Ville, réfugié politique expédié de Kessel. Et j'exige mon putain d'asile politique et je le veux maintenant ! C'est votre président qui le dit !

Le Toydarien alluma un cigare à l'odeur âcre :

_Allez, embarquez moi-ça. Au camp de réfugiés, avec les autres...

Immédiatement, le Duros et le Kel Dor se saisirent de Villie et commençèrent à le traîner vers la sortie. Le dévaronien tenta de se dégager :

_Mais merde ! Laissez moi !

Mais Vilmarh avait beau faire, le Duros était beaucoup plus costaud que lui. Villie parvint juste à s'adresser une dernière fois au Toydarien :

_Ecoute-moi ! Rien de ce que tu me fais ça me touche ! Kessel elle m'a déjà tout fait ! Tu peux rien me faire !

Le Toydarien haussa les épaules et laissa ses hommes emmner Villie.

Le dévaronien fut mis de force dans une navette avec de nombreux autres réfugiés de Kessel : humains, advoses, twi'leks...la navette était un mélange hétéroclite d'espèces diverses. Villie était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, un Zeltron du nom de Manny. Le zeltron, comme tout ceux de sa race, avait une peau rose vive et des cheveux bleu électrique. Il était en grande discussion avec son ami :

_J'ai essayé de faire comme toi tu as dis. Dire que j'étais dans les sanitaires. Ca a pas marché.

Villie le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

_Sanatorium.

_Quoi ?

_Sanatorium. Pas sanitaires.

_Mais tu m'avais dit que...

Villie seccoua la tête :

_Laisse tomber, dit-il d'un ton dépité. Laisse tomber...

La navette atteint l'orbite de la planète pour rejoindre un vieux cuirassé rendili baptisé _L'Espoir_. Vilie étouffa un juron :

_Ha ! L'espoir...tu parles. L'espoir de crever la gueule ouverte en attendant qu'ils se décident à nous régulariser. Bande d'enfoirés...

_L'Espoir_ n'était rien d'autre au fond qu'une carcasse datant des heures de gloire de Rendili Propulsion Stellaires. Encadré et maintenu en orbite artificiellement, l'Espoir était un de ces navires où Pantolomin mettait les réfugiés le temps de les régulariser. En réalité, c'était surtout le moyen de tenir à l'écart les indésirables des magnifiques plages pantolomiennes. Les réfugiés étaient surtout de Kessel mais provenaient parfois d'ailleurs.  
Villie et Manny furent conduits dans un des nombreux dortoirs de l'Espoir. Vilmarh s'installa dans le lit du haut et après avoir installé ses affaires, dit à son ami de le suivre. Le Zeltron s'éxécuta. Il retrouva le dévaronien en train de contempler Pantolomin depuis l'une des nombreuses vitres de transparacier.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Villie ? Tu regardes les p'tites twi'leks sur la plage ? T'as de bons yeux, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

_Non, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix bien plus sérieuse. Je regarde ma future propriété.

Manny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, héberlué :

_Quoi ? Comment ça, Pantolomin c'est ta future propriété ?

Le regard du dévaronien se perdit dans les étoiles :

_Parce qu'un jour jag, tout ceci sera à moi.

Manny ne cachait plus sa moquerie :

_La planète ?

_Pas que la planète. Pantolomin, ses plages, les miam-miam...je vais avoir la galaxie entre mes mains.

Manny tourna les talons et commença à partir :

_Ha, t'es cinglé mec.

Villie resta à regarder Pantolomin tourner doucement sur elle-même.

_Oui. La galaxie entre mes mains. Toute la galaxie.

Voilà maintenant près de deux semaines que Villie et Manny croupissaient dans _L'Espoir_. Au bout d'un moment, les deux amis s'étaient résignés et vivaient comme ils le pouvaient dans le vaisseau.  
Ils passaient leurs journées à s'occuper, à jouer aux cartes, à faire un peu de sport...bref, tout ce qui pouvait permettre de tuer le temps. Vilmarh et Manny venaient juste d'aprendre que Jabba le Hutt avait fait éliminer sa rivale de toujours, Gardulla. Et le Seigneur du Crime avait fait donner une grande fête. Villie considérait depuis longtemps Jabba comme un modèle dans le milieu criminel :

_Ce Jabba, mec !

Manny n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son ami :

_Il est cinglé mon pote. C'est vrai quoi, tu lui déplais et vlan ! Tu te retrouves en bouffe pour son Rancor.

_Il est assez riche pour avoir de la poudre d'aurodium voler autour de lui. Tu vois, il regarde toujours par dessus son épaule, comme moi. Fais confiance à personne _jag_, personne y mérite ta confiance.

_Mais cet aurodium peut te faire péter les plombs. Tellement que tu ne fais plus confiance à personne : ni à tes amis, ni à ta famille...

_Ca m'arrivera jamais. Je serais jamais aussi cinglé.

Le Zeltron leva un sourcil :

_Ha ouais ? Et comment tu le sais ?

Le dévaronien se tassa sur un lit :

_Parce que je le sais.

_Tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense que t'es déjà un peu cinglé.

_Ha ouais ?

_Ho oui !

Villie et Manny éclatèrent de rire. Quelques occupants des couchettes se retournèrent mais se désintéressèrent bien vite de l'incident. Vilmarh se pencha pour regarder son compagnon dans les yeux :

_Non, les enfoirés, les _hutt'un_ me rendent dingue mais toi Manny, je ne serais jamais en colère contre toi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, tu es comme mon petit frère.

Un large sourire se dessina sur la bouche du Zeltron :

_Hé mec ! Je t'aime aussi tu sais.

Les deux amis rirent encore un moment. Petit à petit, les réfugiés commençèrent à envahir les couchettes, ce qui poussa Villie et Manny à partir un peu. Au gré de leur déambulation, ils tombèrent sur une rangée de consoles d'holocommunication. Vilmarh s'approcha de l'une d'elles et pressa un bouton. Une flopée d'étincelles jaillit de la console et manqua de peu le dévaronien.

__Osi'kyr_ ! Foutue système préhistorique. Je parie que quand ils ont installé ça sur le navire, l'holonet existait même pas.

En tapant sur une autre console, Villie finit par la faire fonctionner. Il entra une série de données et pressa sur le bouton d'activation mais l'appareil lui répondit que personne ne répondait.  
Dépité, il désactiva l'appareil. Alors qu'il retournait vers les dortoirs, Manny sur les talons, une voix attira son attention : un Zabrak que Villie connaissait était en pleine conversation avec un autre réprésentant de sa race :

_Oui, je voudrais parler parler à mon frère Belgra. Ici Angel Ulre...non, ne coupez pas la communication ! Ne coupez pas...

Mais les protestations du Zabrak s'avérèrent vaines puisque l'image bleutée disparut. Angel tappa du poing sur la console et s'appréta à partir quand il vit Vilmarh et Manny. Le dévaronien rejoignit Angel :

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix du Zabrak était teintée de colère :

_Tu sais combien de Ulre vivent sur cette foutue planète ? Je vais tous les appeler pour trouver mon frère et y va me sortir de là.

Villie posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

_Gaspille pas tes crédits, ton frère te déteste.

Le Zabrak se dégagea d'un coup sec :

_Va mourir, Montana.

Manny prit part à la conversation :

_C'est bon Villie. T'inquiètes pas pour Angel, il entend des trucs c'est tout.

_Quoi comme trucs ?

_Des histoires comme quoi Pantolomin peut plus acceuillir de réfugiés et que neuf dixièmes d'entre nous...out !

_Ha ouais ?

Le Zeltron hocha la tête :

_Absolument. Dans un autre vaisseau de réfugiés, ils ont fait une émeute : incendies, casse. La même chose risque d'arriver ici.

_Et alors ?

_Et alors ? Alors ils vont verrouiller _L'Espoir _et nous laisser creuver comme des chiens.

_Vous voyez, dit piteusement Angel. J'vous l'avait dit. On sortira pas d'ici.

Manny baissa les yeux :

_Ca va mal finir.

Villie le seccoua pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux :

_Hé ! Où que tu crois que tu es ? A Kessel ? C'est Pantolomin, ils n'ont que des avocats. On est dans l'Holonet. Où tu crois qu'ils vont nous expédier ? A Kessel ? Comment ils vont s'y prendre, c'est le caillou qui nous a envoyés ici. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous reprendre ? Ils ne nous veulent pas. Personne ne veut de nous. Alors, ils vont faire quoi ? Exploser _L'Espoir_ pour qu'on crève en direct sur l'Holonet ? Ils sont dans le même _gaanaylir_ que nous. Ils vont nous laisser partir.

_D'accord mais si ça prend six mois, questiona le Zeltron.

Villie se passa la main sur le visage :

_De quoi tu te plains, on dirait ma mère. _Haa'taylir_, mon gars _haa'taylir_ ! Tu les tiens au bout de ton blaster mec ! Et comme dirait Angel ici présent, « quand tu tiens quelqu'un au bout de ton blaster, c'est toi qui décide ! » Ok, vod ?

Angel éclata de rire. Villie déclama d'une voix puissante :

_J'aime Pantolomin !

Il commença à s'éloigner en criant :

_Je commençe à t'aimer, chérie !

Manny s'adressa à Angel :

_Non mais t'entends ça ?

Le dévaronien se retourna vers ses amis :

_Tu dois _digur_, mec. Oublie. Vis ta vie. Tu as une vie alors vis-là comme elle vient. J'aime Pantolomin ! Pantolomin sera à moi mec, ouais !

Manny et Angel étaient pris d'un fou rire :

_Hé, il peut y arriver.

_Il le fera pour nous tous !

Deux autres semaines passèrent. Manny arpentait nerveusement les anciens quartiers de l'équipage, transformés en salles de jeux. Le Zeltron cherchait son ami, il avait une information très importante pour lui. Il le trouva en pleine partie de Pazzak. Le dévaronien se mesurait à Angel sur une table d'une blancheur douteuse.

Les règles du jeu étaient plutôt simples : chaque joueur devait s'approcher le plus possible du nombre de vingt sans jamais le dépasser. Pour ce faire, les joueurs piochaient dans un deck masqué et possédaient également un jeu d'appoint de quatre cartes aux valeurs positives ou négatives. Les adversaires retournaient à chaque tour une carte du deck et sa valeur était alors ajoutée au total global qu'ils pouvaient modifier au gré de leur jeu d'appoint. Ils pouvaient à n'importe quel moment geler leur total global. L'adversaire devait alors dépasser cette valeur ou l'atteindre pour arracher l'égalité. Au final, le Pazzak était un jeu très simple d'accès où la stratégie cotoyait la chance.

Villie disposait de quinze points et Angel, de dix-neuf. Ce dernier avait gelé son total global. Si Villie obtenait vingt, il gagnait. S'il égalait le résultat du Zabrak, c'était un match nul. C'était au tour de Vilmarh de jouer. Il devait piocher une carte. Manny s'approcha de lui :

_Eh, Villie ! Viens, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Le dévaronien ne quitta pas des yeux la table de jeu :

_Quoi ?

Angel affichait un sourire satisfait. Vilmarh n'avait presque aucune chance de remporter cette manche-là. D'autant plus que le score était serré : deux partout. Celui qui gagnerait cette manche, gagnerait la partie. Villie piocha et tira un six. Le sourire d'Angel s'élargit :

_J'ai gagné mon vieux.

Le dévaronien claqua des doigts :

_Hé ! Il me reste une carte dans mon jeu d'appoint...

Et il abattit un un négatif. Villie fit un clin d'oeil au Zabrak :

_Vingt. Pazzak. C'est moi qui gagne !

Angel se rembrunit. Manny tira son ami par le bras tandis qu'il récupérait les gains de sa partie. Le dévaronien protesta :

_Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le Zeltron entraîna Vilmarh dans les couloirs, en direction du hangar :

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Villie : dans trente jours, on sort d'ici. Et pas illégalement : on va être régularisés, job sur Pantolomin et tout et tout.

_Attends, c'est quoi l'arnaque ? Faut qu'on fasse quoi pour ça ?

_On va dessouder un mec.

Vilmarh stoppa brusquement :

_Tu déconnes.

_Non. On se paye un dénommé Lunkgren.

Vilmarh se gratta la tête :

_Je connais ce nom. Il était pas sur Kessel celui-là ?

Manny hocha la tête et ammena son ami près de la vitre d'observation. Une nouvelle navette ammenait un nouveau flot de réfugiés sur L'Espoir. Une foule composée principalement d'Abyssins et d'Advozsec surgit lors de l'ouverture des portes. Parmis tous ces êtres, un Trandoshan les dominait d'une bonne taille. Le Zeltron le pointa du doigt :

_C'est lui. Un ancien maton du caillou. C'était un des gardes les plus brutaux de l'astéroïde, tu vois ? Mais un jour, il a essayé de piquer dans la caisse. Il s'est fait chopper et il a réussi à s'enfuir ici. Faut qu'on le liquide pour qu'il ne représente plus une menace.

Le regard de Ville s'assombrit :

_Tu diras à tes copains que ce sera avec plaisir. Quand je tue un maton de Kessel, j'ai le fou rire. Mais pour le statut d'immigré, je vais lui faire une belle boutonnière.

Environ un mois plus tard, une émeute éclata sur L'Espoir : un certain nombre de réfugiés incendièrent une partie du vaisseau et attaquèrent des gardes à l'aide de tuyaux et de matériel divers pour protester contre la lenteur excessive de l'administration de Pantolomin.  
L'émeute se répendit rapidement sur le navire, mélangeant émeutiers, pillards et simples civils.  
Le Trandoshan connu sous le nom de Lunkgren se retrouva aux premières loges de l'action : jouant de ses muscles pour fendre la foule, il eut néanmoins beaucoup de mal à avançer. Bien que son ceveau reptilien le poussait à participer aux combats, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas se lançer dans une émeute sans réfléchir. Lunkgren essayait de rejoindre sa couchette, évitant d'être emporté par la foule. Il ne pouvait pas voir qu'un Zeltron le suivait de très près.  
Le Trandoshan réussit finalement à rejoindre les dortoirs dans lesquels régnait une ambiance apocalyptique : les couchettes étaient éventrées, des combats avaient lieu au milieu de la pièce...  
Lunkgren commença à rassembler ses affaires pour éviter qu'un des pillards ne s'en empare.  
Tandis qu'il prenait quelques vétements à la hâte, un bruit attira son attention : un mot répété de nombreuses fois, presque une incantation :

__Mav ! Mav !_

Lunkgren se retourna brusquement et vit un Zeltron de couleur rose, tenant fermement une vibrodague le regarder avec haine. Le Trandoshan déglutit : en temps normal, il ne se serait pas inquiété plus que ça. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'un misérable Zeltron quand même ! Mais le principal problème, venait des mots qu'employait le Zeltron, mots qui se propageaient au grande vitesse dans les dortoirs. «Mav» venait du mandalorien et signifait «liberté». Et il y avait de fortes chances pour que quelqu'un qui parle mandalorien soit un mando lui même. Dans ce cas, Lunkgren n'avait qu'une seule solution : fuir et fuir vite. Il laissa tomber ses affaires et se leva rapidement. Il tentait de rejoindre la sortie. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, il entendait le Zeltron crier de plus belle :

__Mav ! Mav !_

Le Trandoshan avait une légère avance sur son poursuivant : il franchit la porte avant de stopper violement. Un dévaronien le regardait d'un air mauvais et lui montra une lame couverte de sang vert:

_Lunkgren ! De la part d'un ami que t'as baisé !

Le Trandoshan resta sans réaction quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'une douce chaleur irradiait son ventre : un trou venait d'y apparaître et étant donné la couleur de la lame du dévaronien , Lunkgren était sûr qu'il venait de le poignarder. Les yeux jaunes du Trandoshan se voilèrent quelque peu. Il marcha quelques minutes dans la foule, se tenant le ventre avant de s'écrouler.  
Lunkgren venait d'être la première victime de Villie Montana. Mais il ne serait pas le dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pantolomin menaça de détruire L'Espoir si la situation ne se calmait pas et promit de régulariser tous les immigrés. Le lendemain matin, Villie, Manny, Angel ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres personnes se retrouvaient dans les bureaux de l'immigration pour recevoir leur sésame : leur fameuse carte poupre qui leur donnait le droit de travailler et surtout de résider sur Pantolomin. A la distribution des dossiers, Vilmarh était dans les premiers de la file. Le Toydarien qui les avait reçus à leur arrivée sur Pantolomin les regardait avec dégoût. Il appella :

_Montana !

Le dévaronien s'approcha jusqu'au bureau et s'empara d'un geste vif du dossier :

_Sympa la photo ! Héhéhé...

Manny le poussa sans modération :

_Vire de là, Villie ! C'est au beau Zeltron de recevoir ses papiers maintenant !

Le policier lui tendit son dossier. Le Zeltron eut un frisson de dégoût :

_C'est moi sur la photo ?

Tout sourire, Angel lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

_Ben quoi, t'es mignon !

Le Zabrak serra nerveusement son dossier :

_Whaou !

Vilmarh et Manny firent leurs adieux à Angel qui essayait toujours de retrouver son frère et quittèrent les bureaux d'immigration. Devant eux, une magnifique mer turquoise brillait de mille feux sous l'action du soleil. Le dévaronien lâcha un sifflement d'admiration :

_Eh, regarde un peu ça _jag_ ! Tu vois comment Pantolomin nous acceille ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jour, on y serait sur cette foutue planète.

Le Zeltron ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder deux jolies twi'leks qui se baignaient non loin de là. Villie seccoua son ami par les épaules :

_Réveille toi un peu Manny ! C'est pas en restant à mater les _ade_ que tu vas gagner du fric ! C'est où l'endroit où t'as dit qu'on pourrait bosser ?

Le Zeltron désigna une cantina en bord de plage :

_Juste là.

Le dévaronien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ils allaient travailler au _Sabre d'Epice _? L'un des restaurants les plus côtés de la planète ?

_On va bosser au Sabre ? T'es sérieux ?

_Non, juste à côté. Au _Paraiso_. Le snack là, à gauche.

Les yeux de Villie suivirent le mouvement et stoppèrent sur un établissement crasseux :

_Je me disais bien que c'était top beau..._L'Espoir_...le _Paraiso_...on a le chic pour tomber sur des endroits craignos, c'est moi qui te le dit !

Villie et Manny se trouvaient dans l'arrière-salle du _Paraiso_, à nettoyer les plats et les verres. Vilmarh passait les assiettes sous l'eau chaude pendant que Manny prenait sa pause en buvant un café. Soudain, le dévaronien poussa un grognement de douleur et retira vivement sa main du jet d'eau :

__Chutta_ ! _Di'kut_ d'eau chaude, j'me suis brûlé.

Le Zeltron tourna la tête vers son ami. Villie était toujours du genre à râler :

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le dévaronien cracha à terre :

_Ton ami, il va nous trouver un meilleur plan que ça et vite ! Je suis pas venu ici pour me foutre les mains dans la _duse_, c'est moi qui te le dit !

La réponse du Zeltron fut entrecoupée à chaque fois qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres :

_On va le voir ce soir, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Villie marmona quelques insultes mandaloriennes avant de poser les plats à proximité. Puis, il s'installa aux côtés de son ami près de la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit sur les clients du _Sabre d'Epice _qui sortaient du restaurant. La voix du Zeltron lui fit quitter ses pensées :

_Hé, vise un peu la Chagrienne en bleu...plutôt _mesh'la_, non ?

Vilmarh la chercha parmi la foule durant quelques instants. Elle était au bras d'un Céréen relativement jeune. Tous deux portaient des habits hors de prix.

_Vise le con avec elle, répliqua amèrement le dévaronien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Le Zeltron finit son café avant de répondre :

_Ben premièrement il est beau gosse, ça aide...Non sérieux, regarde un peu comment il est sapé : faut pas chercher. C'est la classe, le flouze, la pêche quoi. Il est bourré de _waadas_. Et ça, c'est l'épice mon vieux, quand je te dis que ça paye la dope.

Vilmarh médita sur ces paroles un instant. Il avait raison. Lui et Manny allaient peut-être devoir plonger dans le monde de la drogue s'ils voulaient vraiment s'en sortir. Le dévaronien comtempla ses mains blanchies et cloquées :

_Et merde, regarde ça. J'ai des mains faites pour le _ve'vut_ et elles sont dans la _duse_ !

Le patron du snack, un imposant Besalik entra dans les cuisines :

_Hé dis donc, Il y a deux types qui te cherchent là devant.

Le Zeltron posa précipitament sa tasse sur une table et se leva d'un bond :

_C'est notre type.

Le patron continua sur sa lançée :

_Il y en a un grand et un petit. Ils attendent dans un speeder juste là.

Manny pris son ami par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur :

_C'est lui, c'est notre gars. Je te l'avais bien dit !

Vilmarh et Manny sortirent du Paraiso et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers un petit speeder de couleur grise. Un Bothan et un autre individu d'une race que le dévaronien ne connaissait pas attendaient sans bouger du véhicule. Manny s'approcha du passager et le salua :

_Abka ! Je suis _briikase_ de te voir, tu sais.

Le Zeltron fit un geste de la main vers Vilmarh qui était resté un peu en retrait :

_Abka, je te présente mon pote, Villie Montana. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de lui. Villie, voici Abka Tre'cor. Kof Dant'ey au volant.

Villie salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête. Le dévaronien pouvait presque sentir de là où il était l'horrible odeur du Bothan. Celui-ci se décida à parler. Son basique était chargé d'un lourd accent. Peu importait le temps qu'il avait passé sur Pantolomin, l'accent Bothan était toujours très marqué :

_J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Manny se pencha en avant :

_Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra qu'on fasse ?

Le Bothan prit un moment pour lisser sa fourure :

_Un cargo arrive cette nuit, chargé de ryll. Vingt-cinq tonnes. Vous y allez et vous repartez avec cinq cents crédits chacun.

_Cinq cents crédits ? Super, conclut Manny.

Mais Villie n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il se raprocha du speeder et regarda Abka et son ami avec étonnement :

_Vous rigolez ? Pour cinq cents creds ? Vous nous prenez pour qui, des bagagistes ? Pour un boulot comme ça, c'est au moins mille chacun, tu le sais mec.

Le Bothan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on le contredise :

_Il faut beaucoup ramer pour toucher 500, crétin.

_Et comment t'appelles ce que j'ai fait dans le camp ? Du bénévolat ?

Manny posa la main sur le bras de son ami. Vilmarh avait le don pour s'énerver très souvent et les mettre dans des situations impossibles :

_Lunkgren, c'était pas la même chose.

Villie se dégagea brusquement :

_La ferme ! Toi, viens pas faire chier !

Abka éclata d'un rire méprisant :

_C'est quoi le problème à ton plongeur, _jag_ ? Comme si on n'avait pas pu trouver un autre abruti pour se faire Lunkgren et pour même pas cinquante billets !

La réponse du dévaronien fut cinglante :

_T'avais qu'à le faire alors pauvre _di'kut_ et me traite pas de plongeur ou sinon je te fais faire le tour des plages de Pantolomin à grand coups de pieds au cul !

Le Bothan plongea la main dans sa veste avant que Kof ne le retienne. Manny s'était interposé pour empêcher son ami de sauter à la gorge d'Abka. L'atmosphère fut électrique pendant quelques secondes. Kof chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille du Bothan. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'opiner du chef. Son ton était plus doux mais toujours aussi méprisant :

_ D'accord, d'accord, tu veux rouler ta caisse petit frimeur. Tu veux t'en mettre plein les poches, hein ? On va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Tu t'y connais en épice ?

Le dévaronien hocha la tête. Le Bothan repris :

_Bon. Une bande de Rodiens débarquent sur le marché dans trois jours, des nouveaux. Ils disent qu'ils apportent deux kilos pour ouvrir. De la pure. Ils seront dans un hôtel à Pantolomin Plage. Tu vas aller les voir. Si tout est bon, tu les payes et tu me rapportes la dope. Pour ça, je te refile cinq mille creds.

Manny déglutit :

_Donc, on passe le deal et on te rapporte l'épice.

Abka lissa sa fourrure quelques instants :

_C'est ça. Vous savez tirer au fusil ?

_Un peu. On a fait l'armée ensemble, avoua le Zeltron.

Le Bothan conclut alors que son ami faisait démarrer le moteur du speeder :

_Vous prendrez deux autres mecs avec vous. Histoire d'être sûrs.

Villie hocha la tête :

_Pas de problème.

Le Bothan dut élever la voix pour ne pas être couvert par le bruit du moteur :

_On se voit dans trois jours sur les docks. Je vous donnerai le fric pour le deal. Mais attention ! Si jamais cette somme venait à manquer...je vous jure que mon boss vous fera descendre plus vite qu'un gizka se reproduit !

Le speeder décolla sous les railleries d'Abka. Les deux amis regardèrent l'engin s'éloigner dans la nuit. Puis Manny fixa Vilmarh d'un regard désaprobateur :

_Tu y vas trop fort. Abka aurait pu te buter !

Villie commença à s'éloinger du restaurant :

_Tu dois pas te prendre la tête comme ça. Tu te fais trop de bile, _jag_.

_T'as déconné, dit le Zeltron avec un regard chargé de regrets.

_T'en fais pas pour ça. Tu stresses trop, tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.

_C'est quoi cette histoire avec les Rodiens ?

_Quoi les Rodiens ?

_Je sais pas, il dit « Rodiens » et tu fais des yeux de Bantha.

Le visage écarlate du dévaronien s'assombrit :

_J'aime pas les Rodiens.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par les cris du chef du _Paraiso_ les voyant s'éloigner :

_Hé ! Où vous allez ? Il y a plein de vaisselle !

_T'as qu'à la laver toi même, dit Villie en lui jetant son tablier. Je prends ma retraite !

Le Besalik se mit à leur lancer une série de juron dans sa langue natale. Les deux amis ne se retournèrent même pas.

_On va faire fructifier notre capital en bourse, Manny ! D'ici peu, on sera les rois de Pantolomin !

Trois jours plus tard, un speeder rouge et jaune filait à vive allure sur les routes de Pantolomin. Quatre aliens, tous issus de race différente se rendaient au premier vrai deal de leur vie. Manny conduisait, Angel et Villie étaient à l'arrière tandis qu'un Chadra-Fan du nom de Chichi occupait la place du mort. La route qu'ils empruntaient était bâtie selon les critères de Pantolomin : d'un côté, la plage avec les nombreux yatchs et les vacanciers et de l'autre, une véritable batterie d'hôtels. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les hôtels en question devenaient de plus en plus décrépis et mal famés : un lieu rêvé pour un rendez-vous illicite. Manny commença doucement à ralentir quand ils furent en vue d'un hôtel au néon crasseux, le Sun Ray Hotel. Le Zeltron effectua un demi-tour et gara le speeder sur le bas-côté. Villie attendit que le moteur soit coupé avant de prendre la parole : il se pencha en avant, vers Chichi et Manny :

_Bon. Le fric reste dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que je ressorte, compris ?

La voix très haut perchée de Chichi fit écho à celle du dévaronien :

_Ca marche.

_Moi et personne d'autres, poursuivit Villie. Si dans quinze minutes je suis pas là, alors ça foire. Chambre neuf. T'es prêt Ang' ?

Le Zabrak se gratta la tête avec insistance. Il semblait inquiet : durant le voyage, il s'était mis à suer à grosses gouttes et n'avait même pas réagi aux blagues stupides de Chichi. Le dévaronien commençait à se demander si tout allait bien : après tout, les Zabraks n'étaient que très rarement pessimistes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien miner le moral d'Angel comme ça ?

_Angel ? T'es ok ?

Le Zabrak essuya la plaque de sueur qui entourrait ses cornes :

_Ouais. C'est juste que j'ai oublié d'offrir une offrande à la Balance Cosmique. Je devais y passer avant le deal.

Le dévaronien étouffa un juron : la Religion de la Balance Cosmique consistait à voir le monde littéralement en noir et blanc : toute action positive aura un résultat négatif et réciproquement.  
Ce concept de la vie était assez répendu dans la galaxie. Angel, comme de nombreux bagnards de Kessel s'était converti à cette religion dans l'espoir de supporter les mines. Vilmarh exposa son point de vue sur la question :

_Allez Ang', tu sais que c'est du n'importe quoi. Je veux pas entendre ces conneries mystiques, d'accord ? C'est bon pour les nullards qui creusent l'épice dans Kessel ou les caves qui essayent de trouver trois creds par terre quand il apprenent que le gouverneur de Naboo a perdu son portefeuille.  
Le seul truc qui compte, le seul truc qui compte vraiment sur Pantolomin c'est ça !

Villie sortit une pièce d'un crédit et la fit rouler entre ses doigts :

_Avec ça t'as pas besoin de prier la Balance, _jag_. Avec ça, tu as tout ce que tu veux. Allez, on y va.

Vilmarh et Angel sortirent du speeder et se dirigèrent sans attendre vers le Sun Ray. Ils grimpèrent les marche de l'escalier d'incendie au pas de course et stoppèrent au quatrième étage. Villie déglutit un instant avant de frapper à la porte. Un Rodien de couleur verte lui ouvrit immédiatement. Le museau de ce dernier frémit pendant une demi-seconde : Villie supposa qu'il souriait. Le Rodien s'exprima en Hutt :

__Achuta_ !

Si Vilmarh parlait parfaitement le galactique comme la plupart des espèces et maîtrisait également le mandalorien, il ne parlait absolument pas le Huttese. C'est pour cela que la réponse du dévaronien fut en basique :

_Je parle pas Hutt, tu causes galactique ?

Le Rodien hocha la tête. Il invita Villie et Angel à entrer. Ce dernier resta sur le pas de la porte, comme convenu. Vilmarh expliqua la situation à son interlocuteur :

_Heu..ça dérange pas de laisser la porte ouverte ? Histoire que mon frère sache que tout est ok.

_Bien sûr, pas de problème, dit simplement le Rodien. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

La chambre était petite et mal éclairée. Une odeur de poisson flottait dans l'air. Peut-être l'odeur naturelle des Rodiens ? Villie n'en savait rien. Il remarqua une Rodienne, allongée sur le lit en train de regarder l'Holonet. Le Rodien fit les présentations :

_Elle, c'est Muura.

Villie la salua rapidement. La Rodienne lui jeta un regard appuyé avant de se reconcenter sur son émission. Le Rodien se présenta :

_Et moi, je suis Avaaf.

_Moi c'est Villie. Abka dis que t'es ok ?

_C'est ça. Je suis _eniki_. Tu as le pognon ?

_Et toi, tu as la came ?

Avaaf alluma un petit bâton de la mort et en tira quelques bouffées. Vilmarh écarta précautionnesement la tête. Les vapeurs de ce truc étaient particulièrement toxiques.

_J'ai la dope tout près mais pas sur moi. Et toi ?

Vilmarh marchait sur des oeufs : aucun des deux ne voulait dévoiler où était sa marchandise. Il fallait agir avec prudence :

_Pareil. Les creds sont pas loin.

Le Rodien tira une longue bouffée du bâton de la mort :

_Dans le speeder ?

_Non, dit le dévaronien en secouant la tête. Pas dans le speeder.

Avaaf éclata d'un rire sonore :

_Tu causes pas beaucoup, hein ? Dis moi, d'où tu es Villie ?

Le dévaronien s'emporta :

_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'où je suis ?

Le Rodien présenta ses paumes ouvertes pour essayer de calmer son interlocuteur :

_Du calme, du calme. Ce que je veux, c'est faire connaissance avant de faire des affaires.

_Tu fais connaissance avec moi quand tu fais des affaires avec moi au lieu de faire chier et de déconner, Avaaf ! Où est la came ?

Angel devenait de plus en plus nerveux. La conversation allait bientôt couper court. Villie était prompt à s'énerver, même pour des sujets futiles. Et là, le deal n'avait rien de futile. Le Zabrak hésita un moment à entrer dans la chambre pour essayer de calmer son ami. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir car quelqu'un le saisit brusquement à l'arrière de la tête et sentit qu'on lui posait un blaster sur le cou. La personne qui le mantenait bloqué le fit entrer dans la chambre.  
Quand Vilmarh vit Angel ainsi prisonnier, il bondit pour prendre son blaster mais Muura se releva violement, ses doigts serant un fusil blaster :

__Hagwa doopee _!

Bien que Villie ne parle pas Huttese, il pouvait se permettre de penser que la Rodienne lui intimait l'ordre de ne pas bouger. De toute façon, la pièce était petite et le dévaronien n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Angel était toujours fermement maintenu par son geôlier. Avaaf s'approcha doucement de Villie avant de lui ôter son blaster. Un bruit sourd confirma que la même chose arrivait à Angel. Leur seul espoir était que les quinze minutes s'écoulent rapidement : alors Manny et Chichi pourraient intervenir. Villie et Angel se firent traîner dans la salle de bain. Une paire de menottes électriques vint enserrer les poignets du Zabrak à un tuyau situé en hauteur. Villie était tenu en joue par les Rodiens pendant que Avaaf revenait de la chambre avec un petit cylindre métallique. Il se plaça en face du dévaronien et lui expédia une bouffée de son bâton de la mort en plein visage :

_Bon...maintenant, tu me files le pognon. Ou alors je tue ton ami...avant de te tuer toi ?

Villie ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Avaaf pressa un bouton à la base du cylindre : une lame d'énergie pure en jaillit. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un, Vilmarh savait que le Rodien tenait un sabre laser. Avaaf plaça l'arme sous la gorge du Zabrak :

_Hé, Villie ! Tu vois ce qui arrive à ton ami ? Si tu veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi, tu nous donnes le pognon !

Vilmarh garda le silence. Avaaf sembla soupirer et coupa lentement le bras d'Angel. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. Le dévaronien réussit à détourner le regard pour ne pas voir son ami se faire torturer. Il entendit juste la voix de Avaaf cracher qu'il allait s'attaquer à la jambe.

A l'extérieur, Chichi et Manny s'apprétaient à sortir du speeder : le délai était presque passé et il leur fallait respecter le timing. Néanmoins, les deux hommes ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça : le deal avait simplement dû traîner un peu. Villie et Angel devaient encore être en train de discuter. Manny pris quand même un fusil à répétition PCA. Ce genre d'arme n'était pas très puissant mais c'était mieux que rien. Chichi lui en raison de sa petite taille avait opté pour un pistolet blaster Quickfire-4. Ainsi équipés, les deux amis commençèrent à grimper jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Au bout de quelques secondes, Manny s'arrêta net.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, questionna le Chadra-Fan

Le Zeltron désigna la porte close à quelques mètres d'eux :

_Regarde : Angel était censé rester en arrière. Il est pas là et la porte est fermée...c'est mauvais.

_Peut-être qu'Angel est à l'intérieur, il fait le deal avec Villie et les Rodiens.

_Non, dit Manny en fronçant les sourcils. Ca sent mauvais.

Le Zeltron se glissa rapidement jusqu'à la porte et y colla son oreille. Un bruit particulier semblait émaner de la pièce. Un bourdonement très particulier : un sabre laser ?

Dans la salle de bain, Avaaf regardait Vilmarh avec mépris. Ce dernier, toujours maintenu par un des hommes du Rodien ne pouvait que soutenir son regard. Avaaf approcha la lame bleue des yeux de Villie :

_Bon ! Tu vas crever aussi _stoopa_. A moins que tu me dises où est l'argent.

Vilmarh lui cracha au visage. Avaaf s'essyua fugacement avec le revers de la main et d'un grand mouvement du poignet, plongea l'arme dans la poitrine d'Angel. Ce dernier poussa une plainte étouffée qui vint mourir dans sa gorge. Le Rodien retira la lame, fit quelques moulinets et s'apprêta à tuer Vilmarh.

C'est à ce moment précis que Manny ouvrit le feu : pressant de toutes ses forces la gâchette de son PCA, les balles pulvérisèrent la porte et le Zeltron s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Muura pointa son arme sur Manny mais ce dernier fut le plus rapide : les projectiles fusèrent sur la Rodienne et la tuèrent net. Elle s'écroula sur le lit, morte. Entendant le bruit de la fusillade, Avaaf ordonna à un de ses hommes de fonçer dans la chambre. Le Rodien eut juste le temps de voir la peau rose du Zeltron avant d'être touché et de s'effondrer. Manny arriva en quelques secondes à l'entrée de la salle de bain et tira sur Avaaf au moment où ce dernier tentait de tuer Villie. Le Rodien fut touché au bras et sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha son arme.  
Manny pressa encore une fois sur la gâchette de son arme mais cette fois, le fusil resta muet : plus de munitions. Le Zeltron poussa un juron et commença à recharger. C'est alors que le Rodien qu'il venait d'abattre réussit à sortit son arme et à tirer. Manny fut touché au bras et tomba au sol. Dans la salle de bain, la bataille faisait également rage : Vilmarh tentait de profiter de l'arrivée de ses amis pour se libérer tandis qu'Avaaf cherchait à s'enfuir. Le dévaronien était étranglé par plus fort que lui mais il se débattait tant que son adversaire n'arrivait pas à le maintenir. Avaaf quitta la salle de bain en boitant. Laissant de côté Manny et son homme de main, le Rodien se précipita sur une valise et commença à la prendre avec lui. Des tirs frappèrent le mur à côté de lui et Avaaf vit un Chadra-Fan se ruer sur lui. Ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de le ralentir, Avaaf lui jeta la valise à la figure. Chichi esquiva tant bien que mal mais une volée de lasers de la part du Rodien blessé le détourna bien vite de l'idée de poursuivre le dealer.  
Dans la salle de bain, le dévaronien se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et récupéra son blaster sur son ennemi. Sans une hésitation, il tira à bout portant. Le tir fut mortel et son adversaire fut tué. Villie sortit tant bien que mal de la baignoire. Il fonça dans la chambre et acheva le Rodien blessé d'un tir dans la tête. La cervelle verte reptilienne s'étendit sur le tapis pelucheux. Chichi et Vilmarh se précipitèrent auprès du Zeltron :

_C'est grave ?

_Non, ça a juste traversé.

Vilmarh hocha la tête : Manny n'était pas en danger de mort, c'était déjà ça. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre : Avaaf tentait de s'enfuir mais ne pouvait pas aller vite à cause de sa blessure. Il ordonna au Chadra-Fan de sortir leur ami de la chambre et en désignant la valise :

_Et oublie pas la came.

Le dévaronien se jeta littéralement hors de la chambre, à la poursuite du Rodien. Il ne le laissera pas filer, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Angel ! Villie descendit les escaliers si vite qu'il se retrouva au niveau du sol en un instant. Avaaf n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Villie lui courut après sans attendre. Le Rodien boitait, il était facile à ratrapper. Villie le dépassa et lui fit face :

_Avaaf, _ke ramaana _!

Sans attendre une éventuelle réponse, la dévaronien pressa la détente : le premier tir frappa Avaaf à la tête, l'autre au ventre. Le Rodien tomba raide mort. Vilmarh s'essuya le front. Il venait de tuer un être vivant quasiment en public : les terrasses des hôtels étaient loin d'êtres vides. Il fallait sortir d'ici et vite : il se précipita dans le speeder et le gara le long du Sun Ray. Quelques secondes plus tard, Chichi et Manny sortirent de l'hôtel avec la valise d'épice. A peine les trois criminels étaient-ils assis dans le speeder que Vilmarh avait déjà décollé, emportant les trois amis à un maximum de kilomètres du lieu du massacre.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur Pantolomin. La mer scintillait doucement sous la lumière de la lune. Mais en ville, c'était une autre lumière qui brillait de mille feux : celle des néons des casinos et des clubs. C'est au travers d'un tourbillon de couleurs vives que Abka conduisait Villie et Manny à Franth le Neimoidien, son patron. Villie avait insisté pour apporter la drogue à Franth personnellement. Le speeder du Bothan traversa la ville comme un souffle pour stopper devant une magnifique maison à flanc de falaise. Vilmarh fut le premier à descendre du véhicule. Il portait un costume bleu qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Manny n'était pas en reste mais avait opté pour une couleur plus sobre, du gris. Abka introduisit les deux amis dans la demeure où un Neimoidien de grande taille et doté d'un certain embonpoint les attendait. Il était drapé d'une étoffe blanche et paré de nombreux bijoux qui cliquetaient dès qu'il bougeait. A peine Villie et Manny avaient-ils posé le pied dans le salon que le Neimiodien s'élança vers eux, leur serrant chaleuresement la main. Vilmarh fut le premier à faire connaissance avec lui tandis qu'Abka les introduisait :

_Franth Loreth, Villie Montana

_Monsieur Loreth, ça me fait très plaisir, dit le dévaronien, du respect plein la voix.

_T'as qu'à m'appeler Franth, tout le monde m'appelle Franth.

La voix de Frath était dure et rocailleuse. Ses yeux rouges juraient considérablement avec sa peau grise. Villie savait que les Neimoidiens étaient généralement des êtres cupides et vils. Pourtant, il ressentait du respect pour lui : Franth était arrivé à bâtir son empire de la drogue sur Pantolomin et était riche à millions.  
Ce fut au tour de Manny d'être introduit :

_Franth, je suis Manny Ribera.

Le Neimoidien lui serra la main avec ardeur. Le Zeltron ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur :

_Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquieta Franth

_Non, c'est rien, le rassura Manny. C'est tout à l'heure, j'ai pris un tir.

Franth opina du chef :

_Oui, je sais. Abka vous a trouvés formidables. Et je parle même pas du petit service que vous m'avez rendu sur l'Espoir...

_C'est pas la peine d'en parler, dit Villie avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Quand je tue un maton de Kessel, j'ai le fou rire.

Le Neimoidien éclata de rire :

_Il avait le fou rire ! Ha ha ha !

_J'avais trouvé ça marrant.

Le Neimoidien commença à marcher dans le salon, faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Le salon à lui seul était la chose la plus huppée qu'il ait été donné de voir au dévaronien : meubles ultramodernes, baie vitrée, oeuvres d'arts...  
Le Neimiodien s'approcha d'un minibar au fond de la pièce :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de boire ? Whisky corellien, jus de juma,...?

_Je vais prendre du whisky corellien. Et toi Manny ?

_Un jus de juma pour moi.

Franth hocha la tête et prépara rapidement leurs boissons. Pour sa part, il se servit un liquide coloré dans lequel il mit quelques glaçons. Il invita ses hommes à s'assoir sur le canapé. Il revint avec les boissons et les donna aux deux amis. Puis, il prit place auprès d'eux. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis Villie sortit de sa poche deux petits paquets qu'il déposa devant son patron. Il ajouta également une enveloppe fermée :

_Voilà votre came. Deux kilos. Mon ami Angel, ça lui a coûté la vie. Le pognon, je vous fais cadeau.

Le Neimoidien sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de parler :

_Mes regrets pour ton ami. Si la plupart des gens faisaient bien leur boulot, on aurait pas des emmerdes pareilles. Dis-toi que j'apprécie beaucoup ce geste-là. Tu verras que si tu sais rester fidèle dans ce genre d'affaire, tu vas grimper plein pot. A notre avenir !

Les trois hommes portèrent un toast à leur nouvelle coalition. Franth but une longue gorgé de son liquide chatoyant avant d'ajouter, tout en riant à moitié :

_Et un jour, tu verras que ton plus gros problème, c'est pas de collecter la came mais de savoir quoi faire de ton fric !

_Ca oui, j'espère que j'aurai ce problème ...

Les criminels passèrent encore un moment à boire et à discuter. Puis le Neimoidien s'adressa à un de ses hommes de mains, un Neti du nom d'Ernie :

_Bon sang, que fait Elvira ? Il est plus de dix heures du soir ! Va me la chercher !

Le Neti opina du chef et partit accomplir sa mission. Les yeux rouges de Franth se perdirent dans le vide un instant :

_Ha ces twi'leks. La moitié de sa vie elle s'habille et l'autre moitié, elle se déshabille.

_Faut la coincer en plein milieu, s'esclaffa le dévaronien

Le Neimoidien gloussa de rire :

_T'as raison Ville, c'est la bonne tactique. Lui sauter dessus quand elle voit rien venir.

Franth posa son verre sur une table à proximité et proposa à ses nouveaux employés de dîner avec lui en ville ce soir. Bien sûr, Villie et Manny acceptèrent avec empressement. Alors que Manny et Franth discutaient sur le deal qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, Villie laissa promener son regard au hasard dans le salon. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Descendant de l'étage par le biais d'un petit turo-élévateur en verre, une sublime twi'lek à la peau jaune vif. Il comprit immédiatement que c'était la fameuse Elvira. Cette dernière était vétue d'une robe bleu électrique et d'un collier de diamants. Tandis qu'elle les rejoignait en utilisant l'appareil, Villie ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Oui, parfaite était le mot qui convenait.  
Les portes du turbo-élévateur s'ouvrirent et la twi'lek alla les rejoindre. Franth se leva pour lui parler :

_Elvira, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Il est plus de dix heures du soir, je crève de faim, moi.

La twi'lek leva les yeux au ciel :

_T'as toujours faim, Franth. On croirait entendre un Wookie.

_Elvie, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter : voici Vilmarh Montana et son ami Manny. Ils bossent pour moi désormais.

La twi'lek leur jeta un regard rapide. Le dévaronien faisait tout pour cacher sa gêne. Elvira dit de sa voix douce :

_Alors on se retrouve à cinq ce soir ? Où est-ce qu'on va dîner ?

_J'irais bien manger au Babylon Club, proposa Franth

La twi'lek poussa un long soupir :

_Encore ?

_Encore.

Elvira vint s'assoir près de son compagnon :

_Tu sais Franth, si quelqu'un voulait te tuer, te ne serais pas difficile à repérer.

Nouvel élat de rire de la part du Neimoidien :

_M'assassiner, moi ? Qui aurait envie de me tuer, hein ? Ha, ha, ha ! Je n'ai que des amis partout !

_Il ne faut jamais jurer de rien. Parfois, il y a de drôles de types dans une équipe.

_Des drôles de types ? Si des drôles de types me prenaient pour une bille, il y a longtemps que je leur aurait collé un tir de blaster en pleine tête ! Ha, ha, ha !

Peu de temps après, Franth, Abka, Elvira, et Villie étaient attablés au fond d'une pièce au _Babylon Club_, un ancien destroyer de guerre, désarmé et transformé en boîte de nuit et restaurant. Le _Babylon_ était un lieu splendide : des lumières de couleurs vives balayaient les lieux en permanance, le moindre client croisé semblait être encore plus riche que le précédent. Le Babylon entier sentait le parfum des fortunes gagnées illégalement. Villie aimait cette odeur. C'est un peu comme s'il venait de gravir une très haute montagne pour chercher de l'or et qu'il s'apercevait que ce dernier était tout proche. Dans très peu de temps, Villie aurait lui aussi sa table privée au club, il en faisait le serment.  
Manny les avait quitté depuis un bon bout de temps pour aller danser sur la piste. Après un succulent repas, Franth désignait à son nouveau protégé, les pointures du crime de Pantolomin présentes dans le club. Deux Chevin passèrent devant la table du baron de la drogue Neimiodien et le saluèrent. Une fois ceux-ci éloignés, Franth glissa à l'oreille de Villie :

_C'étaient les frères Echiven. Les plus gros distributeurs du coin. On murmure qu'ils distribuent jusqu'à Corulag. Pas mal, hein ?

Le Neimoidien pointa du doigt un énorme Cragmoloide assis à l'autre bout du club :

_Tu vois le gros là-bas ? C'est Nacho. Il est plus riche que toute la ville réunie. C'est un vrai _emwhulb_. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un _emwhulb_ ?

Ville seccoua négativement la tête :

_Non je sais pas. Dis le moi.

_C'est du vieux corellien. Ca veut dire qu'il n'a aucune loyauté, aucune conduite. Il veut plus que ce qu'il lui faut, ça le fait sortir des règles. Non, à la base de toute réussite, une seule chose. Tu dois suivre à la lettre ces deux règles : règle n°1, ne sous estime jamais...la rapacité de l'adversaire ! Ha, ha, ha !

_Règle n°2, ne touches jamais à ta propre came...

Villie leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que c'était Elvira qui venait de parler. Son ton avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux que la façon avait Franth de prendre la chose. Ce dernier approuva les paroles de sa maîtresse :

_C'est ça, règle n°2, ne touches pas à ta propre dope. Mais bien sûr, ajouta t-il avec un sourire, personne ne suit ces règles.

Tandis que le dévaronien méditait sur les paroles de son patron, un droïde-serveur s'approcha de leur table, une petite bouteille violette à la main :

_Votre cortyg, monsieur Loreth. Comme d'habitude, il a plus de quinze ans d'âge.

Le Neimoidien pointa du doigt les verres vides de l'assemblée :

_Allez, sers à boire et apporte une autre bouteille !

Le droïde s'exécuta et un étrange liquide incolore vint remplir le verre de Villie, presque à ras-bord. Curieux, le dévaronien toucha doucement l'alcool de sa langue avant de la retirer rapidement : il avait eu l'impression de se brûler, tant le cortyg était fort. Il but une petite gorgée avec précaution, le faisant rouler sur sa langue avant de l'avaler. Franth se pencha vers lui :

_Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Facturé à plus de cinq-cent-cinquante creds la bouteille.

Vilmarh toussa quelque peu. Il n'était pas habitué à des alcools aussi puissants. Sans compter que ce n'était pas la seule boisson alcoolisée que son patron lui avait fait boire ce soir :

_Ben...c'est du bon !

Le Neimoidien lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux :

_J'espère bien ! Pour un simple alcool wookie ! Allez, on trinque !

Les trois hommes levèrent leur verre. Elvira fit de même mais sans vraiment regarder, son regard se perdant sur la piste de danse. Franth continuait de parler à son nouvel homme de main :

_Je vais aussi t'offrir des habits neufs. Des trucs à cinq-cent-cinquante crédits, ha, ha, ha ! Je veux que tu sois chic. Je veux que tu travailles pour moi. Que toi et Manny, vous bossiez avec Abka, que tu connais. Parce que...on est sur un gros coup. Un contact sur la Bordure Médiane. Un de nos convois va aller jusque là-bas. Tout à fait le genre d'affaire qu'il te faut.

Villie but une gorgée de cortyg. La force de l'alcool ne le surpris pas cette fois. C'est donc sans trop bafouiller mais néanmois bien éméché que Vilmarh répondit :

_Ouais...encore un truc à avoir le fou rire, hein ?

Eclat de rire quasi-général à la table du baron de la drogue Neimoidien : seule Elvira semblait totalement désintéréssée des affaires de son compagnon. Alors que Franth proposait un cigare à Villie, Elvira se retourna :

_Et toi, tu veux danser Franth ou tu préfères rester assis en attendant l'infarctus ?

Le Neimoidien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

_Moi danser ? Je crois que je préfère encore faire un infarctus !

Elvira se leva doucement, rejettant un de ses lekkus le long de son dos. Elle murmura à l'attention de son amant :

_Franth, évite de baver dans le cortyg.

Elle posa son regard sur Vilmarh :

_Et vous ? Ca vous dirait ?

Villie était visiblement interloqué : il n'était pas vraiment un bon danseur et une magnifique twi'lek -accessoirement, maîtresse de son patron- lui proposait de faire quelques pas avec elle ? Il en avait envie mais devait quand même savoir si Franth était d'accord. Mais avant même que Vilmarh lui pose la question, le Neimoidien lui tapota l'épaule en souriant :

_Oui, vas-y Villie, danse un peu. Amuse-toi. Fête ton arrivée dans le business !

Le dévaronien se leva donc pour rejoindre Elvira qui avait déjà atteint la piste de danse. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, Franth se pencha vers Abka, son bras-droit :

_Comment tu trouves ce type ? questionna le baron de la drogue

La réponse du Bothan fut brève et cinglante :

_Je trouve que c'est une merde arrogante. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour le fric.

Le baron de la drogue eut un sourire amusé :

_Parce que nous, on fait du trafic d'épice pour quoi à ton avis ? Non mais ce gars...si tu l'as à tes côtés, il se fait crever la peau pour toi.

La piste de danse était très remplie et la musique tellement forte que les danseurs devaient presque hurler pour s'entendre. Tout en se déplaçant au gré de la musique, le dévaronien se rapprocha d'Elvira :

_Votre nom, c'est quoi ?

La twi'lek fit signe qu'elle n'entendait pas bien. Villie s'approcha assez près d'elle pour se faire entendre :

_Vous, c'est Elivira comment ?

La réponse de la twi'lek fut presque inaudible mais il réussi à comprendre son nom complet. Elle se nommait Elvira Carva'ib. Dansant à moitié, le gangster continua ses questions.

_Et vous venez d'où ?

_Ryloth, répondit simplement Elvira

_Ryloth ? C'est où ça ?

Elivra rejetta son deuxième lekku dans son dos avant de soupirer :

_C'est pas si important, alors pourquoi poser la question ?

Villie sentait qu'elle était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il fallait agir vite pour rattraper la situation :  
_J'essaie juste d'être aimable

La twi'lek leva les yeux au ciel. Les spots de la piste de danse donnaient à sa peau jaune d'étranges reflets bigarrés.

_J'ai assez d'amis comme ça, pas la peine d'en avoir d'autres. Surtout pas un ami qui vient de débarquer d'une mine d'épice.

Le dévaronien arrêta net de danser. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais il devait se contrôler. C'était la maîtresse du boss...sans compter que lui-même était un peu saoûl.

_Une mine d'épice, moi ? Eh là, erreur sur la personne. Vous pensez peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elvira effectua une vrille parfaitement synchronisée avec la musique. Sa figure terminée, elle regarda Villie avec curiosité :

_Vous ne faites pas partie de cette nouvelle vague kesselienne du crime ?

Vilmarh dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas la noyer sous un flot d'insultes :

_Mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi agressive, merde ! Moi, je suis un réfugié politique. Attention avec ça !

Le petit sourire d'Elvira manqua de lui faire perdre les pédales :

_Désolée...je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi chatouilleux là dessus.

Alors, encore troublé par l'alcool wookie, Vilmarh se lâcha :

_Ouais, vous avez un problème _mesh'la_. Vous êtes très jolie, vous avez un beau corps, de belles jambes, un beau visage...vous êtes magnifique ! Tous les gars sont raides dingues de vous ! Et pourtant, la seule chose dont vous avez l'air, c'est de la nana qu'on a pas sautée une fois cette année !

La twi'lek stoppa net sa figure et lui jeta un regard noir.

_Hé, bête à cornes. Avec qui, pourquoi et comment je baise, ça ne te regarde pas, ok ?

A moitié ivre, Vilmarh poussa un cri de joie :

_Alors c'est parti _mesh'la_, là tu commençes à envoyer la sauce !

_Je ne suis pas votre « _mesh'la_ », dit Elvira d'un ton plein de fiel.

_Ouais pas encore mais faut me laisser le temps !

La twi'lek eut un petit rire étouffé :

_Même si j'étais mourante, au bord du suicide ou encore complètement saoüle, vous seriez bien le dernier avec qui j'aurais envie de coucher !

Et Elvira quitta la piste de danse, laissant planté là le dévaronien.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Manny et Vilmarh avaient quitté le club. Villie avait suffisament déssaoulé pour conduire le speeder que Franth lui avait offert : un modèle assez ancien mais qui avait quand même son charme. Le dévaronien conduisait sans le toit, pour profiter de la fraîcheur des nuits de Pantolomin. Il s'adressa à son ami Zeltron, à moitié endormi à ses côtés :

_Manny ! La nana qui est avec Franth, la twi'lek.

_Ouais ?

_Je lui plaît.

Le Zeltron pouffa de rire :

_Ha oui ? Et à quoi tu vois ça ?

_A ses yeux. Souviens toi du dicton,_ sur'haai dar'jehaatir_. L'oeil ne ment pas, Manny.

Manny se redressa sur son siège. Une ombre d'inquiétude traversa son visage :

_T'es sérieux ?

_J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

_Merde, c'est le boss qui se la fait. Il peut nous tuer en un instant.

Le dévaronien tappa d'un coup sec sur le volant :

_J'emmerde le boss ! C'est gars, c'est rien qu'un_ dush_, un minable. L'alcool et le fric, ça a tout bouffé chez lui.

_Déconne pas trop quand même, dit Manny d'un ton appaisant. Oublie pas que l'an dernier à la même époque, on creusait comme des cons sur le caillou, ok ?

Vilmarh balaya de la main la remarque de son meilleur ami :

_Toi tu oublies pas. Moi, j'ai déjà réussi à _digur_.

_On devrait faire comme Franth a dit. Pas de vagues. Etre réglos et apprendre le métier.

_Apprends si tu veux. Moi, je récupére ce qui me reviens.

Le Zeltron étouffa un baillement :

_Et qu'est-ce qui te reviens à toi, Villie ?

_La galaxie mon frère....et tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

Manny regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil pour voir s'il plaisantait. A sa grande surprise, il était parfaitement sérieux.

Environ trois mois plus tard, Villie et Manny sirotaient des cocktails sur une des plages de Pantolomin. La plage qu'ils avaient choisie étaient la plus grande et la plus belle de la planète. Ils étaient attablés à l'un des nombreux bars de la plage. Vilmarh, était vêtu d'une chemise couleur sable, d'un pantalon marron et d'épaisses lunettes de soleil noires. D'une main, il tenait son verre, rempli de jus de fruits et de l'autre, il jouait machinalement avec une pièce d'un crédit. Celle-là même qu'il avait montré à Angel avant le deal à l'hôtel. Depuis, le dévaronien avait gardé la pièce, un peu comme un porte-bonheur. Il ne la quittait que pour dormir ou se laver. C'était son symbole de réussite, la preuve qu'il pouvait conquérir la galaxie.  
Villie laissa aller sa tête en arrière et poussa un long soupir. Puis, il se redressa et s'adressa à son compagnon. Manny portait une tenue bleu, un peu plus sombre que la couleur de ses cheveux. Le Zeltron dormait à moitié, fatigué des nuits sans fin de Pantolomin. Vilmarh dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour avoir son attention. Mais en réalité, Villie se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son ami :

_Tu sais Manny, j'aurais dû venir ici, il y a dix ans, je serais devenu un de ces milliardaires. Maintenant, j'aurais mon propre yacht, mon speeder de luxe, mon terrain de golf en gravité zéro...ce genre de conneries.

Manny aspira un peu de sa boisson pour se réveiller. Puis, il ajouta avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

_Moi, j'avais une autre idée Villie. En fait, je voulais investir dans une marque de vêtements, tu vois ? Avec mon nom et tout et tout.

Villie remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

_C'est quoi encore cette idée à la con ?

_C'est pas une idée à la con, argumenta Manny. Comme ça, mon nom apparaît en gros sur les fesses de toutes les nanas.

Les deux compères pouffèrent de rire. Manny ne pensait décidément qu'à ça. Ce dernier enchaîna sans attendre :

_Et toi et la petite Elvie, ça se passe bien ?

Le dévaronien eut une grimace gênée. Il n'aimait pas trop quand son ami le taquinait avec ça.

_Ca se passe bien. Je suis obligé d'être prudent, tu vois à cause de Franth et tout ça...mais un jour...

_Quoi, c'est pas encore fait ?

_Tu peux arrêter avec tes questions, demanda Vilmarh. Parce que toi et tes nanas, ça va bien peut-être ?

_Absolument, assura le Zeltron. Et tu sais comment faut faire pour draguer sur Pantolomin ?

Villie eut un rire étouffé :

_Que je dise oui ou non, tu vas me le dire de toute façon.

Manny continua à parler sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son camarade. Il expliqua que c'était tout un art, que séduire sur Pantolomin n'avait rien à voir avec séduire en général...pour conclure, il expliqua à Vilmarh que le vrai truc tenait dans un certain geste à faire. Villie leva les yeux au ciel :

_Vas-y, fais le ton geste et laisse moi boire mon jus de fruits en paix !

Manny opina du chef et se pourlécha les lèvres. Le dévaronien eut une moue de dégoût.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ça, le machin que tu fais là ?

Le Zeltron prit un air ravi :

_C'est ça, c'est comme ça qu'on fait.

_C'est complètement dégueu.

Manny secoua la tête :

_Je savais bien que tu comprendrais rien. Mais ici, sur Pantolomin quand tu fais ça, les filles elles savent.

_Elles savent quoi ? questionna Villie

_Elles se disent des choses, elles deviennent dingues. Bien sûr, il faudra beaucoup t'entraîner, ça marche pas la première fois.

Villie vida son verre de jus de fruits :

_N'importe quoi...

_Je te jure, persista le Zeltron. Tiens, tu vois la feeorinne, là bas près de la piscine ? Tu vas voir, je vais lui faire mon truc avec la langue et elle va me tomber dans les_ irude _!

Le dévaronien eut un rire moqueur :

_Eh ben vas-y, je te regarde !

_Ok, dit son compagnon en se levant de table

Manny se mit à marcher vers la feeorinne qui était en train de lire au bord de la piscine du bar. Villie le suivait du regard. Tandis que le Zeltron engageait la conversation avec la feeorinne, Villie s'accroupit près d'un enfant advozse qui jouait au ballon :

_Tu veux voir quelque chose de marrant ? Regarde le monsieur là-bas, celui qui a la peau rose et les cheveux bleus ? Regarde mon ami, il va tirer la langue à la fille, regarde bien ce qui va se passer...

Quelques mètres plus loin, Manny tenta sa technique de séduction et la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une gifle cinglante de la part de la feeorinne. Villie pouffa de rire et quitta l'enfant en l'enjoignant de bien se rappeler ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Puis, il alla chercher Manny. Le Zeltron était rouge de rage. Même si au final, ça ne changeait pas plus son teint que ça. Vilmarh l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à venir avec lui. Manny était visiblement choqué :

_Elle m'a giflé !

_Ouais, j'ai vu, assura le dévaronien, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Tu veux que je te dise ? Elle doit pas aimer les hommes. Ou les Zeltrons. En tout cas, il y a un truc, aucune fille ne peut me résister !

Villie eut un ricanement intérieur. Manny, en bon Zeltron, ne vivait que pour les plaisirs de la vie. Séduire les filles était son occupation principale. Et si l'une d'entre elles le repoussait, Manny était bon pour broyer du noir. Du moins jusqu'à sa prochaine conquête. Vilmarh décida de lui confier sa propre technique tandis qu'ils regagnaient le speeder du dévaronien :

_Je vais te dire comment ça se passe vraiment,_ ner vod_. C'est en trois temps : dans cette galaxie, faut d'abord faire le fric. Quand tu as le fric, tu as le pouvoir. Et quand tu as le pouvoir, tu as toutes les nanas. _Waadas, liser, mesh'la_.

Les deux compagnons montèrent dans le speeder jaune, Villie au volant. Il désigna à son ami le paquet sur le siège arrière :

_Bon. Passe moi le sac, il y a nos costumes dedans.

_Nos costumes ? questionna Manny.

_Oui, on doit faire une course pour Franth, il pourra par aller chercher Elvie. Il veut qu'on s'en charge.

_Et tu dois te faire beau pour l'occasion, hein, _burc'ya_ ? demanda Manny avec un sourire lourd en sous-entendus.

Vilmarh se renfrogna :

_C'est la maîtresse du boss, tu veux qu'on aille la chercher en étant fringués comme des Wookies ?

_C'est bon, dit le Zeltron. Je plaisantais, c'est tout.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux compagnons attendaient la twi'lek en bas de la villa de Franth. Les deux amis stoppèrent le speeder juste en bas des marches, sur l'allée de gravier du Neimoidien. Ils étaient en train de discuter de choses et d'autres quand Elvira parut, vêtue d'une veste de tailleur blanche et d'une jupe blanche également. Elle portait également un chapeau à larges bords, de couleur claire. Elle commença à descendre les marches et stoppa net quand elle vit le speeder de Villie. Ce dernier sortit de son véhicule pour lui parler :

_Heu...Franth a été un peu retenu au golf. Alors, il m'a dit de venir vous chercher. Il dit qu'il nous retrouvera plus tard au champ de course. Et oui, il a dit de parier sur Ice-Cream dans la quatrième au fait.

La twi'lek enleva lentement ses lunettes de soleil et se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux. Puis, désignant le speeder de Villie :  
_Dans ce truc là ? Vous m'avez pas regardée...

Sans comprendre, le dévaronien regarda alternativement son speeder et Elvira :

_Pourquoi vous dites ça ? C'est une Kady-Yak.

_Comme corbillard, je la refuserai.

Piqué au vif, Vilmarh leva les bras au ciel :

_Bon, elle a peut-être quelques années au compteur mais elle est quand même magnifique.

Elvira remit lentement ses lunettes de soleil :

_Comment vous dites en mandalorien, déjà ? Ah oui, ce speeder est absolument _osik'la_.

Vilmarh gratta sa corne endommagée avec insistance. C'était un de ses réflexes quand il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec quelqu'un. Elvie avait dit que son speeder était _osik'la_. Autrement dit, « horrible ». Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant que la twi'lek resterait arc-boutée sur ses positions.  
Il décida donc d'acheter un speeder, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas rester planté devant chez Franth.

C'est ainsi que le trio se retrouva chez un vendeur de speeders. Le garage était dominé par les couleurs bleues et grises. Hormis une légère odeur de combustible et quelques taches noires ici et là, l'établissement était impeccable. Villie observait un speeder de luxe gris métal. Contrairement à son speeder jaune, le gris n'avait pas de toit ouvrant. Et surtout, il était flambant neuf.  
Tournant et retournant autour de l'appareil, il s'adressa à Elvira :

_Alors, il est mieux celui-là, non ? Vous savez quoi ? Je trouve que cet engin, il ressemble à un vrai vornskr.

Manny éclata de rire :

_Toi et les vornskrs, alors ! Vous savez ce qu'il fait en ce moment, dit-il à l'attention d'Elvira. Il m'entraîne au zoo pour voir les vornskrs. Il dit qu'il veut s'en payer un. Si tu fais ça, Villie, t'auras plus un seul ami avec toi...déjà que t'en a pas beaucoup...

La twi'lek parut s'amuser des goûts du malfrat. Elle lui lança :

_Parce que vous vous voyez avec un vornskr sur la banquette arrière, vous ?

Vilmarh haussa les épaules :

_Pourquoi pas ? Suffit d'aménager.

Il se tourna vers le vendeur, un Gossam de petite taille :

_Combien ?

_Quarante-trois mille crédits, tout équipée.

_C'est tout ? s'étonna le dévaronien

_Bien sûr, enchaîna le vendeur de sa voix haut perchée, les tourelles et volets blindés que vous me demandiez feront encore grimper le prix.

Vilmarh réfléchit quelques instants puis montra à son ami les aménagements qu'il voulait encore ajouter :

_Bon..ici et là, tu mets du _beskar_. Si ça arrête les sabre des Jedi, ça doit bien bloquer un tir de blaster. Tu mets aussi un de ces nouveaux comlinks avec ce...machin, là pour brouiller.

_Un brouilleur ? proposa le Zeltron

_C'est ça ! Un brouilleur ! Et aussi un radar pour voir si on est suivis depuis l'orbite. Ce genre de trucs.

_Ok, Villie, je m'en charge.

Elvira poussa un long soupir :

_Je croyais que vous allier m'emmener voir Franth.

_On a encore une heure, dit le dévaronien en se rapprochant d'elle. Vous avez faim ?

_Non mais je m'ennuie.

_Bon, on va bouger.

Il se tourna vers son ami et lui tendit une pile de crédits :

_Bon, fais faire les modifications, paie monsieur et retrouve nous aux courses, ok ?

Vilmarh salua le vendeur et dut presque courir pour rattraper la twi'lek qui était partie devant :

_On prend pas ce speeder si il vous dit pas.

_Vous aimez piloter les filles à votre guise, on dirait.

_Les filles ? Surtout une...

Le couple se dirigea vers le vieux speeder jaune de Vilmarh. Ce dernier teint la porte à sa passagère.

_Oui mais qu'est-ce que Franth dirait de ça ?

_Je l'adore Franth, vous savez...mais vous encore plus.

Villie s'installa aux côtés de la twi'lek. Celle-ci sortit une sorte de petite gourde en argent pur de ses poches et respira profondément au goulot. Vilmarh était un peu intimidé. Il ne pensait pas une seconde que la propre maîtresse d'un baron de l'épice puisse se droguer. Villie désigna la gourde :

_Je peux ?

Elvira lui tendit sans un mot. Après un bref remerciement, il approcha la flasque de ses narines et respira. Premièrement, il ne ressentit rien, alors il aspira plus fort. L'épice noire, le Carsunum, pénétra en lui en quelques instants. Sur le plan physique, rien n'avait changé mais mentalement... il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant, en meilleure santé. D'un seul geste, il pouvait avoir ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé : le pouvoir, la gloire, l'argent.  
Il suffisait qu'il se donne la peine de les prendre. La galaxie lui offrait tout ça. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Pourquoi ne pas réclamer son dû ? Tout était à lui. La galaxie était à lui. Il avait juste à la prendre.  
Quand Villie reprit conscience, il tentait d'embrasser la twi'lek qui devait lutter pour le tenir loin d'elle. Lorsque le dévaronien s'en rendit compte il se calma tout de suite et se rassit derrière le volant. Il était encore KO par l'épice et n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être jeté sur la twi'lek. Cette dernière remit ses lekkus en place :

_Je tiens à dissiper toute confusion, je ne me tape pas le majordome !

Vilmarh se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment pourrait-il se sortir de cette situation sans trop de casse ? Soudain, il eut une idée. Avec son plus beau sourire, il se pencha vers la banquette arrière et pris le chapeau de la twi'lek. Sans hésiter, il le coiffa. Enfin, plus précisément, il le posa en équilibre sur ses cornes. Puis, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il dit à Elvira :

_Ok, vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là avec moi, j'entre dans le jeu.

Elvira laissa échapper un petit rire. Villie continua sur sa lancée :

_J'ai droit à un bisou si je garde le chapeau ?

Elvira pouffa de rire :

_Non !

Villie mit le contact et le speeder s'envola bien au dessus du sol. Il entendit néanmoins distinctement Elvira qui lui dit :

_Bon, on arrête là, d'accord ? Ha, ha.

_Ok.

Tandis que le speeder s'enfonçait dans la ville, Villie était satisfait : il était certain d'avoir gagné des points auprès d'Elvira. Tout se passait bien.  
La seule chose que Villie ignorait, c'est que à cette première prise de drogue allaient s'en succéder beaucoup d'autres. Et c'est ce qui fera sa gloire....et sa chute.

Bien que Vilmarh et Manny faisaient de nombreux travaux pour le compte de Franth, Villie avait décidé de se lancer dans ses propres affaires. Il avait rendez-vous dans un appartement miteux avec un distributeur Vaathkree du nom de Nick. Vilmarh avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer des membres de cette espèce quand il vivait encore sur Devaron. Les Vaathkree étaient des êtres humanoïdes à l'aspect minéral : leur épiderme était constitué de différentes matières pierreuses, ce qui constituait une véritable armure. Les Vaathkree étaient par nature versés dans le commerce et généralement honnêtes.  
Nick reçut les deux gangsters dans son appartement, affalé dans un vieux fauteuil. Nick avait étalé toute sa marchandise sur la table. Il y avait là plusieurs types d'épices, pures ou coupées, des bâtons de la mort, des médicaments plus ou moins légaux...  
Villie et Manny examinèrent la marchandise avant de conclure un accord. La voix de Nick était grave et rocailleuse :  
_Alors, vous prenez quoi ?

_J'en sais rien, fit le dévaronien. J'aimerais bien que tu nous dise ce que tu as.

Manny était mal à l'aise. Son ami allait trop vite, ils auraient dû prendre le temps et rester fidèles à Franth. Vilmarh avait rejeté ses craintes en expliquant qu'ils ne trahissaient pas le Neimoidien, ils ne faisaient que bosser pour eux-mêmes.  
Le Vaathkree commença l'énumération de ses produits, en les désignant à chaque fois.

_Bon. J'ai de tout : de l'Andris de vingt-cinq, de cinquante, et même de cent. J'en profite pour vous rappeler qu'une prise de cent est mortelle. Alors pensez à la mélanger avec d'autres trucs pour atténuer le raffinement. J'ai des bâtons de la mort de tout genre, j'ai du ryll...

_C'est quoi ça ? questionna le Zeltron en désignant des petites capsules blanches.

_Ah ça ! C'est tout nouveau. Un mélange de ryll et de glitterstim. On appelle ça du glitterryll. J'ai un gros stock à écouler. Plus de vingt-cinq mille. Je vous les fais à un cred pièce.

Villie désigna son camarade d'un geste de la main :

_T'as combien sur toi, ner vod ?

_Entre cinq et sept mille crédits, répondit Manny.

_On en prend pour six mille.

Nick sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, il déclara :

_Bon. J'aime bien ta tête. Tu me files encore douze-mille et le stock est à toi. Tu m'aides à vendre le reste du matos et devient riches ensemble.

Machinalement, le dévaronien caressa le crédit porte-bonheur qu'il gardait avec lui.

_Ok, on fait comme ça. Je t'apporte le reste de l'argent demain. Manny, paye Nick, tu veux ?

Le Zeltron sortit une grosse liasse de crédits de sa poche et les donna au Vaathkree. Ce dernier se leva avec difficulté pour saluer ses futurs associés :

_Vous savez les gars, j'ai dans l'idée que vous irez loin dans l'organisation de Franth. Et moi, je commence à galérer à bosser en free-lance. Quand vous serez en haut de la pyramide, ça serait bien que vous pensiez à moi, ok ?

Le dévaronien alluma un cigare à l'odeur âcre dont le bout rougeoya dans l'obscurité :

_Ok. Je te jure que je penserais à toi quand Franth aura dégagé. Et ça va pas tarder...

Manny secoua plusieurs fois la tête. Qu'est-ce que Villie venait de dire ? Que Franth n'allait pas tarder à dégager ? Ca voulait-il dire que son ami préparait l'éviction du Neimoidien de sa propre organisation ? Le Zeltron voulait bombarder son camarde de questions mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire devant un tiers. Il attendit donc qu'ils prennent congé de Nick. A peine la porte du Vaathkree s'était-elle refermée que Manny cria presque à la figure du dévaronien :

_Ca veut dire quoi « Franth va pas tarder à dégager ? Tu veux le buter ?

Vilmarh agita les mains en signe d'apaisement :

__K'atini_ ! J'ai jamais dit qu'on allait vraiment le faire. C'est une manière de mettre Nick dans notre poche.

_Mais t'es complètement frappé ! Si Franth apprend...

_Il saura rien. Et de toute façon, on pourrait vraiment le faire. Franth est un minable. Regarde le ! C'est une véritable _takisit_ !

_Minable ou pas, fit le Zeltron, il reste quand même le boss. Si on se le met à dos, on est morts.

Vilmarh descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble pour rejoindre son speeder, garé en bas. Arrivé en bas, il jeta son cigare au sol :

_Tu vois Manny, un jour, Franth sera totalement hors-jeu. A ce moment là, toi et moi, on prendra le contrôle. Et ceux qui s'opposeront à nous, on leur fera ça !

Et Vilmarh écrasa le cigare d'un coup de talon. Manny déglutit. Il s'était habitué à cette vie relativement tranquille. Hormis quelques affaires foireuses, le sang n'avait pas coulé depuis l'affaire du Sun Ray. Et le Zeltron voulait éviter qu'il coule à nouveau. Il s'assit aux côtés de son ami, dans le speeder. Villie fit s'envoler l'appareil qui, au lieu de retourner vers la ville, fonça vers les quartiers pauvres. Manny s'en aperçut et questionna son camarade :

_Villie ? Pourquoi on va vers les quartiers pauvres ?

_Quelqu'un à voir, dit simplement le dévaronien.

Le speeder vola de longues minutes avant de stopper dans un quartier miteux, où les maisons étaient petites et abimées. Ce n'était pas non plus un bidonville mais l'endroit n'avait rien des lieux luxueux que les gangsters fréquentaient désormais. Vilmarh quitta l'appareil en recommandant à Manny de ne pas bouger et qu'il n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes. Le dévaronien marcha jusqu'à une maison isolée et sonna à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et parut une dévaronienne âgée, qui, quand elle vit Vilmarh, esquissa un infime sourire. Celui de Villie, était beaucoup plus franc :

_Bonsoir maman...

_Vilmarh...ça faisait longtemps....

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs, silence qui fut troublé par l'arrivée d'une jeune dévaronienne :

_Villie !

_Salut petite soeur !

Vilmarh entra dans la maison et embrassa sa soeur et sa mère. Il se tourna vers sa soeur et lui donna un petit paquet :

_Tiens, Gina, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est pas grand chose, tu sais mais ça devrait te faire plaisir.

Gina avait les larmes aux yeux :

_J'aurais jamais cru te revoir !

Vilmarh éclata d'un rire franc qui résonna dans toute la maison :

_Tu crois vraiment que les types de Kessel peuvent écraser un type comme moi ?

_Non, t'as raison.

_Ouvre le paquet, fit Villie.

Sa soeur s'exécuta et découvrit un petit pendentif en or, en forme de coeur. Vilmarh lui indiqua que l'arrière du médaillon était gravé. Gina essaya de déchiffrer l'inscription :

__Bah Gina, de kaab vod Villie_.

_C'est du mandalorien, expliqua Vilmarh. Ca veut dire « A Gina, de son frère Villie ». Comme ça, tu sauras que je t'aime pour toujours petite soeur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille était attablée dans la cuisine. Si Gina était ravie du retour de son frère, sa mère n'était pas du même avis. Elle restait extrêmement froide avec son fils, évitant de lui parler ou même de le regarder. Gina expliquait à Villie ce qu'elle et sa mère faisaient sur Pantolomin :

_Donc, maman travaille toujours à l'usine et moi, je travaille à mi-temps dans un salon, comme coiffeuse. Je viens d'entrer au lycée technique et dans deux ans, j'aurais un diplôme. Alors dans peu de temps, je pourrai aider maman...

Villie tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Gina et sa mère :

_Surprise ! Tout ça, c'est fini et dès aujourd'hui.

_Pourquoi ? questionna Gina

_Ma petite soeur a pas à faire coiffeuse ou même maquillage et maman a pas à se tuer à coudre à l'usine. J'ai fait mon chemin. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Vilmarh sortit une liasse de crédits de sa poche :

_Voilà mille crédits, pour toi maman.

Sa mère examina l'argent avec dégoût :

_T'as tué qui pour ça, Vilmarh ?

_Maman ! s'offusqua Gina

Villie eut un geste de déni :

_Non maman, j'ai tué personne.

_Non ? Alors tu fais quoi maintenant ? Les banques ? Ou alors tu continues tes conneries avec les autres voyous ?

_Non, tout a changé, expliqua Vilmarh. Je travaille avec des anti-kessel...un groupe je suis même organisateur. Je reçois beaucoup de...donations politiques.

La mère de Vilmarh eut une moue de dégout :

_Avec le blaster braqué sur le nez des gens ! Tu sais, à chaque fois qu'on ouvre un holojournal, on tombe sur des crimes commis par des monstres comme toi. Et c'est des dévaroniens comme toi qui font mauvaise réputation à notre peuple. Un peuple qui est venu ici pour travailler dur et pour bien gagner sa vie. Un peuple qui envoie ses enfants à l'école et qui paye ses impôts !

Gina tentait désespérément de défendre son grand frère :

_Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est ton fils !

La dévaronienne eut un air surpris :

_Fils ? J'aimerais en avoir un. Mais c'est une merde.

_Non ! supplia Gina

_C'était déjà comme ça sur Dévaron et ça l'est encore maintenant. Pour qui tu te prends ? On a pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis cinq ans. Et d'un coup tu débarques, tu nous jettes une poignée de crédits et tu crois que tu vas avoir mon respect ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de venir sous mon toit avec tes airs de caïd ?

Villie était resté parfaitement impassible devant la soudaine fureur de sa mère :

_Tu sais plus ce que tu dit maman.

_Non, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses chez moi, Vilmarh ! Et Gina, je ne l'ai pas élevée comme ça non plus. Elle, je t'interdis de la détruire ! Je ne veux plus te voir rôder autour de cette maison ! Et remportes ton sale argent !

Elle lui jeta la liasse au visage. Villie eut un soupir triste et remporta les billets. Il quitta la maison. Il était tout près du speeder quand sa soeur le rattrapa :

_Il faut que tu excuses maman. Depuis que papa est parti, elle...

_Parle pas de papa, on a jamais eu de père !

Le ton du dévaronien était froid et sec. Il détestait se souvenir comment leur père les avait abandonnés tous les trois, il y avait des années.

_Villie. Je sais qu'à l'époque, tu t'es mal conduit, t'as eu des probèmes. Mais c'est le passé.

Vilmarh opina du chef :

_Je sais. Et tu le sais. Ca serait bien que maman s'en rende compte aussi.

_Je voulais te dire...bafouilla Gina. Te dire que ça change rien que tu sois parti cinq ans. Nous avons le même sang. Pour toujours.

__Par ratiin_, murmura Villie.

Ils s'enlacèrent un instant. Vilmarh sortit la liasse de billets et la mit de force dans la main de sa soeur :

_Prends cet argent, ça peut servir. Dis surtout pas à maman que ça vient de moi, ok ? Et autre chose, sors un peu, va t'amuser, profite de la vie. Tu vas te tuer au travail à dix-neuf ans.

Villie serra encore une fois sa petite soeur dans ses bras. Ils se dirent au revoir et Vilmarh entra dans le speeder. Manny avait un sourire ravi. Il désigna Gina tandis qu'elle retournait chez elle :

_Jolie fille !T'aurais pu me prévenir...

Le regard de Vilmarh changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux se chargèrent brusquement de haine. Il empoigna le Zeltron par le col :

_Ecoute moi bien. Cette fille là, tu l'approches pas. D'accord ? Elle est pas pour toi.

Le dévaronien lâcha Manny et fit vrombir le moteur. Manny ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait déjà vu son camarade éclater de colère mais jamais autant. Et surtout, jamais contre lui.  
Manny espérait que son ami saurait se calmer à l'avenir, concernant sa soeur.  
Le Zeltron n'allait pas tarder à déchanter. Et douloureusement...

Vêtu d'un bel habit blanc, Villie examinait un petit tas de Carsunum qu'il avait devant lui. La poudre avait une couleur un peu plus foncée qu'à l'ordinaire, elle devait donc être plus puissante. Le dévaronien s'en assura en en portant quelques milligrammes à sa bouche. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant l'impression d'avoir la bouche en feu. Tout en finissant de savourer les effets de la drogue, il regarda autour de lui : l'usine était une installation très impressionnante : des milliers de personnes, pour la plupart des droïdes, travaillaient à raffiner l'épice. Plusieurs centaines de gardes armés patrouillaient constamment dans les lieux, prêts à tuer le moindre fauteur de troubles.  
Sosa le Hutt était vraiment un grand baron de la drogue. Il n'avait que deux cents ans, ce qui était très jeune pour un Hutt. Ses appuis et son intelligence l'avaient propulsé au sommet du trafic d'épice de la Bordure Médiane. Villie n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été choisi par Franth en personne pour accompagner Abka. Le Bothan devait acheter plusieurs kilos et les apporter à Pantolomin pour voir si le Neimoidien était intéressé par la marchandise du Hutt.  
Abka était en pleine discussion avec Sosa. Le Hutt parlait dans un basic presque parfait, avec juste une pointe d'accent :

_Avec cette usine et les autres, je vous garantis la production d'au moins deux cents kilos d'épice et ce, toute l'année. Le vrai problème, c'est la stabilité du marché. Il me faudrait un client régulier sur le Noyau. Le genre de client qui garantirait l'achat d'environ...cent cinquante kilos par mois.

Abka toussa pour chasser un peu de poussière d'épice de ses poumons. Quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, Vilmarh les avait rejoints. La voix du Bothan était hésitante et mal assurée :

_C'est plus qu'un engagement ces trucs là. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Franth le sache, traiter avec lui.

Sosa glissa vers la sortie :

_Oui, c'est regrettable qu'il ne soit pas venu.

Vilmarh dut presque courir pour se mettre aux côtés du Hutt :

_Franth serait venu avec plaisir, monsieur Sosa. Mais vous savez, avec son procès qui approche, c'est dur pour lui de sortir de Pantolomin.

_Vous êtes donc son envoyé ? questionna Sosa

L'expression fit sourire le dévaronien :

_Ouais, c'est un peu ça.

_Bon. Nous parlerons affaires chez moi.

Le Hutt les entraîna à l'extérieur de l'usine où une navette les attendait. Sosa monta le premier, suivi de Abka et de Villie. C'est à ce moment que Vilmarh remarqua qu'une quatrième personne les suivait depuis le début : Villie n'aurait pas pu dire de quelle race était cette personne mais c'était un humanoïde. Vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'une armure mandalorienne de couleur beige, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la visite, se contentant de les suivre. Quand l'homme referma la porte de la navette, Vilmarh compris qu'il devait être un des gardes du corps personnels de Sosa.  
La navette décolla, quitta l'usine pour se diriger vers le ciel. En effet, Sosa vivait non pas sur la terre ferme mais dans une station spatiale aménagée.  
De l'extérieur, la station ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre station spatiale. Mais à l'intérieur, on était littéralement assailli par la verdure et les plantes. Sosa le Hutt était fou de nature et plus particulièrement, de la jungle. Quand on marchait dans la station, on avait l'impression d'être arrivé sur Yavin IV.  
Sosa les fit assoir autour d'une grande table et des serveurs leur servirent différents plats. A la fin du repas, les malfaiteurs commencèrent à parler business :

_Donc, Franth peut me garantir cet achat de cent cinquante kilos toute l'année. Il vient sur place et je lui donne la marchandise à sept mille le kilo. On ne peut pas trouver mieux.

_D'accord, approuva Abka. Mais on aura les risques de transport. Et on court-circuite les autres trafiquants. Vous voyez ce que ça implique ?

_C'est un risque mais nous le prenons des deux côtés.

Vilmarh émis une idée :

_Et si on partageait les risques ? Vous amenez votre marchandise jusqu'à, disons...Duro. Après, on récupère l'épice et on l'apporte à Pantolomin.

Sosa se tut un instant, pour mieux réfléchir. Il attrapa une tasse de thé et la sirota doucement :

_Duro c'est risqué. Ca va coûter plus. Pour Duro je dois vous le faire à...treize mille cinq cents le kilo.

_ Treize mille cinq cents ? s'indigna Villie. Vous êtes dingue ? Faut encore qu'on la livre la came, merde ! On est dans le Noyau, Coruscant rêve de nous mettre la main dessus. Ils fouillent partout, ils ont des radars, de l'équipement spécial. Vous savez qu'on perd un chargement sur neuf ? Un sur neuf ! C'est pas une balade naakla. A treize mille cinq cents, vous devriez passer la main.

Abka regardait son collègue sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de négocier avec Sosa ? C'était lui et non pas Vilmarh qui devait traiter avec le Hutt ! Après tout, il était quand même le bras-droit de Franth ! Villie lui, n'était rien.  
Sosa posa précautionneusement sa tasse sur la table :

_Alors à votre avis, quel prix serait raisonnable ?

Villie s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sosa vit le mandalorien lui faire des signes en montrant le récepteur holographique.

_Excusez-moi, dit le Hutt. On me demande.

Il quitta la table, laissant seuls Abka et Vilmarh. Le Bothan attendit que Sosa disparaisse avec son garde du corps pour sermonner le dévaronien :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu négocies la part du boss, c'est ça que tu veux ?

_T'en fais pas Abka. Relax. Tu veux une tartine ?

Abka eut un grand geste de la main qui envoya valser la tartine que lui présentait son collègue.

_Ta tartine, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! T'es pas là pour négocier Montana ! Ton boulot, c'est d'ouvrir l'oeil et de la boucler ! C'est moi qui cause ici, alors tu la fermes et tu restes derrière !

Villie s'apprêtait à injurier copieusement le Bothan quand Sosa revint, accompagné du mandalorien et d'un droïde de couleur rouge sang. Étrangement, Vilmarh avait une drôle d'impression en voyant le droïde et les lettres blanches peintes sur un coin de sa poitrine : HK-66. C'est comme si quelque chose de froid et de mortel se dégageait du robot. Mais Villie chassa bien vite ces pensées de son esprit quand le Hutt vint les rejoindre :

_Alors, où en étions-nous ?

_Duro. Vous cherchiez un partenaire.

Abka s'immisça dans la conversation :

_Un instant, je crois que nous allons trop loin. Franth m'envoie ici pour acheter deux cents kilos. C'est ma limite. Je n'ai pas le droit...personne n'a le droit de négocier à la place du patron.

_Abka...laisse monsieur Sosa dire sa proposition. On parlera après.

_T'as pas le droit de discuter ici ! Je t'ai introduit dans le business alors t'es gentil et tu la fermes.

_Franth va tout approuver, tu vas voir !

_C'est à Franth de voir, pas à toi !

Sosa observait la dispute avec un sourire en coin. Le Bothan se tourna vers lui :

_Désolé.

_Pas de problème. Je comprends. Vous avez raison, faut peut-être voir ça avec Franth.

Abka essuya un peu de sueur sur son front. Il était épuisé :

_Parfait. Mais c'est trop important pour qu'on puisse traiter ça par Holonet. Dès que je serais à Pantolomin, je parlerais de cette affaire à Franth.

_Très bien.

Sosa eut un petit geste de la main : le droïde et le mandalorien se mirent à l'entrée du jardin :

_Mes hommes vont vous escorter jusqu'à la navette. Elle vous déposera sur la planète où vous prendrez un croiseur rapide qui vous déposera à Pantolomin en moins de cinq heures. Vous pourrez être de retour autour de cette table demain pour le déjeuner.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent et se levèrent de table. Abka fut le premier à serre la main de Sosa avant de se diriger vers les hommes de main de Sosa. Mais avant que Villie n'ait pu le rejoindre, le Hutt posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter :

_Vous devriez me laisser votre ami. Pendant votre absence, nous pourrions parler affaires.

_Je crois que Franth serait content de le voir.

_Non, c'est bon, assura Vilmarh. On se voit demain, Abka !

Le Bothan quitta le jardin, entre le droïde et le mandalorien. Sosa et Villie retournèrent à table.  
Le repas fini, le Hutt entraîna Vilmarh vers une baie d'observation adjacente. Vilmarh finit par avouer quelque chose à Sosa :

_Vous savez, je dois vous féliciter. Vous avez tout ce dont un homme peut rêver.

Le Hutt eut un sourire :

_Je t'estime Villie, tu es franc. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas la même impression avec ton organisation.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Sosa lui désigna la vitre. Presque immédiatement, la navette apparut, la porte latérale ouverte. Vilmarh pouvait apercevoir de vagues silhouettes mais c'était tout. Il était trop loin pour bien voir.  
Sosa prit une paire d'électrojumelles et les pointa vers l'appareil :

_Je te parle d'Abka Tre'cor. Ce fumier a été reconnu par mon garde du corps au déjeuner. Haran avait vu Abka il y a quelques années, sur Aldérande. Abka y travaillait comme indic pour la République.

Le Hutt passa les électrojumelles au dévaronien qui les pointa sur la navette. Il vit clairement Abka, couvert de bleus et saignant, maintenu au dessus du vide par le droïde rouge. Brusquement, HK-66 poussa le Bothan dans le vide. Abka fut pris de convulsions quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter, raide mort. Villie n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard du cadavre qui tournoyait dans le vide sidéral.  
Sosa pressa un bouton et la baie vitrée devint opaque. Il s'assit autour d'une petite table et invita Vilmarh à le rejoindre :

_Par sa faute Pito Duval et les frères Ramos, prison à vie. Alors qui me dit que t'es pas un traître comme ton copain ?

Villie regarda ses pieds un instant. Machinalement, il mit la main dans sa poche pour toucher son crédit porte-bonheur. Si Sosa pensait que Vilmarh était un indic, il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le Bothan dans le vide spatial. Le dévaronien décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :

_Hé Sosa. On va remettre les choses au clair. J'ai jamais baisé un mec une seule fois dans ma vie sauf si ce dush le méritait, tu notes ça ? Dans cette galaxie, je fais confiance qu'en mon manche et à ma parole, elle, elle est ferme, l'autre est d'acier. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Cette merde qui se balade derrière la vitre, je lui ai jamais fait confiance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour il m'a tendu un piège et que ça a coûté la vie à un de mes amis. Mais c'est du passé. Je suis ici, lui non. A toi de voir si tu continues avec moi...

Le Hutt eut un long soupir et sembla se détendre. Villie estima que l'alerte était passée.

_Je crois que tu me parles du fond du coeur, Villie. Mais je pense à ton patron. S'il avait d'autres types comme Abka avec lui, ce ne sont plus ses hommes. Alors...peut-on se fier à une telle organisation ?

_Franth est un malin, tu sais. Faut pas lui en vouloir pour ce coup là. Parce que c'est un drôle de business, pas vrai ? Ca arriverait à n'importe qui...même à toi ! Alors je vais voir Franth, je lui parle, j'arrange le coup. Tu as ma parole.

Le Hutt hocha la tête :

_Je crois que toi et moi, on peut arranger cette affaire et aussi qu'on fera pas mal de business ensemble. Mais n'oublie pas et je ne te le dirais pas deux fois : ne me baise pas Villie. Conseil d'ami n'essaie jamais de me trahir.

Ce jour là, Villie venait de recevoir le conseil le plus important de sa vie. Peut-être aurait-il dû le suivre...

Quand Vilmarh fut de retour à Pantolomin, Franth le reçut dans son QG, son garage de speeders de luxe. Le bureau du Neimoidien était de couleur noire, avec quelques objets de décoration.  
Villie était lové dans un des fauteuils du bureau du Neimoidien. Ce dernier s'était d'abord inquiété de l'absence d'Abka et quand son homme de main l'avait mis au courant de la situation, les joues du Neimoidien étaient passées au cramoisi, ce qui donnait à son visage, un inhabituel teint rosé. Villie restait blotti dans son fauteuil, Manny derrière lui. Ernie, le garde du corps de Franth restait prudement à l'écart de la discussion. Il savait que Franth ne s'énervait que rarement et non sans raison. Mais quand le Neimoidien était en colère, le moindre obstacle sur sa route sautait. Et Vilmarh venait de se mettre en première ligne. Le baron de la drogue sermonait son homme de main depuis plusieurs minutes déjà :

_Quoi ? Tu passes un accord pour dix-huit millions de crédits sans m'en faire part ? Tu es complètement ravagé ou quoi ?

_Hé, du calme. A dix-mille cinq cents le kilo, c'est du pur. Aucun danger de perte et on empoche soixante-quinze millions sur ce coup là. C'est un gros paquet.

_Mais bordel, Sosa qu'est-ce qu'il va faire quand je lui filerai pas les cinq premiers millions ? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? Me présenter la facture sur un chutta de plateau ? Il va m'envoyer une giclée de lasers dans la tête, oui ! Ca va péter à tout va dans les rues !

Vilmarh tenta de calmer son patron :

_Relax Franth...Sosa me mange dans la main. Il te manque deux millions ? Je vais au charbon pour toi. Je fais quelques coups tranquilles, un million par çi, par là. Gratos. Ok ?

Le Neimoidien prit un air soupçoneux :

_Tu fais tes petits coups tout seul, c'est ça ?

_J'ai des oreilles tu sais. J'entends des trucs.

_Ha ouais ? Et les frères Echiven ? Et Nacho ? Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser déplacer autant de poudre sans bouger ?

Pris d'un brusque élan de fureur, Vilmarh se leva d'un bond :

_Merde aux frères Echiven et je crache à la gueule de Nacho ! Je les balance au fond d'un Sarlacc, ces sales di'kut. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous ?

Franth restait sans voix. Son homme de main était complètement fou.

_Faut prendre de la puissance, dit Villie. Se développer. Augmenter notre territoire, distribuer dans tout le Noyau, aller jusqu'à la Bordure ! Faut penser grand, voir grand !

La couleur disparut des joues du Neimoidien. La brusque colère de Vilmarh avait fait disparaître la sienne. Franth se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et alluma un cigare :

_Penser grand...comme ton ami Sosa ? Je vais te faire le portrait de ce graisseux, de cette limace. C'est un Egorgeur ce type : tu lui tournes le dos et il te plante. Tu veux que moi, qui connaissait Abka depuis des années, je gobe que c'était un flic ? Parce que un Hutt te l'a dit ? Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer là bas.

_Tu dis que je mens ? s'offusqua Vilmarh

_Ecoute, pour l'instant, je veux que les choses restent comme elles sont. Fait traîner le coup avec Sosa.

Vilmarh opina du chef :

_Ok patron.

Le dévaronien entraîna Manny à sa suite et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bureau. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand Franth leur parla à nouveau :

_Hé oui, c'est moi le patron. Mais Villie ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : ceux qui durent dans ce métier, c'est ceux qui volent droit. Tranquille. Pas de vagues. Mais ceux qui veulent la grande vie, avec les filles, le cortyg et la frime...ils dégagent.

_C'est bon, boss ? T'as fini ? J'ai le droit de sortir ?

Et, sans même se retourner, il quitta le bureau de Franth. Le Neimoidien se tourna vers Ernie :

_T'en pense quoi ?

_Soyez prudent patron. Villie est dangereux. Même pour vous.

_Oui, je sais, dit le baron de la drogue d'une voix pensive. Je lui laisse une dernière chance. Si il fait une autre connerie, on devra s'ocuper de lui. Pour le bien de l'organisation.

Le Neti hocha la tête. Vilmarh avait une épée de Damoclés au dessus de la tête : il suffisait d'un faux pas, un seul..... mais, Ernie se posait une question. Si la guerre entre Franth et Villie éclatait, qui serait vainqueur ?

A l'extérieur, Vilmarh se sépara de son ami et se dirigea vers la villa de Franth. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Ou plutôt, il avait quelqu'un à voir. Quelqu'un du genre jaune et très jolie.  
Villie stoppa son speeder avant l'entrée de la villa du Neimoidien. Il savait que son patron devait repasser chez lui avant de partir en ville. Et Vilmarh voulait absolument éviter de le croiser.  
Plus tard, le Neimoidien parut, escorté d'Ernie. Les deux hommes montèrent dans la limousine blindée du baron de la drogue qui s'éloigna rapidement. Voyant que la voie était libre, le dévaronien alla jusqu'à la piscine privée de Franth.  
Elvira, vêtue d'un maillot de bain vert, lisait un hololivre sur un des électrotransats qui bordaient la piscine.

_Bonjour, dit Villie d'un ton jovial.

_Vilmarh ? Vous tombez mal, Franth vient juste de sortir.

_Ha ? Dommage fit le dévaronien d'un ton faussement peiné. C'est pas lui que je venais voir. C'est vous.

Elvira voyait très bien où le gangster voulait en venir :

_Villie, je...

Le dévaronien la coupa dans sa phrase :

_Je veux juste discuter un peu. Vous dire quelque chose d'important.

Vilmarh s'installa sur un électrotransat, aux côtés de la twi'lek. Cette dernière se leva pour se servir un verre :

_J'ai appris qu'avec Franth, le travail à deux c'est terminé ?

Vilmarh gratta sa corne abimée :

_Ouais. Mais ça facilite les choses, non ?

Puis, désignant le verre d'Elvira :

_A la santée de ce pays d'épice ! Dites moi...vous aimez les gosses ?

La twi'lek manqua de s'étrangler tant la question était inatendue :

_Les gosses ?

_Oui, les enfants. Moi je les aime beaucoup : fille ou garçon, peu importe.

_Franth va revenir dans deux minutes.

_Pas de soucis, je serais reparti. Bon écoutez. Je savais pas comment vous le dire alors ça sera comme ça : je suis parti de rien. Je suis né dans une famille pauvre de Devaron et j'ai commençé à faire deux trois coups avec ma bande. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Manny. On a fini par être envoyés sur Kessel et pour un bout de temps...

_Où vous voulez en venir ? questionna la twi'lek

_Ok, je vais être plus clair. J'ai des contacts, je deviens plus fort chaque jour. Si j'ai la femme qu'il me faut, j'irais droit jusqu'en haut. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...vous me plaisez. Dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai eu le coup de coeur. Je voudrez que vous soyez ma femme et la mère de mes enfants.

Cette fois-çi, Elvira ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Voilà que Vilmarh venait de lui demander sa main !

_Moi ? Me marier avec vous ?

_Ben oui, répondit-il d'un ton extrêmement naturel.

_Mais vous oubliez Franth !

_Franth ? Il va dégager, il est fini. Sauf qui le sait pas encore. Pensez à tout ça, ok ? Je veux vraiment que vous y pensiez.

Et le dévaronien s'en alla, soulagé d'avoir enfin dit ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur depuis si longtemps.

Villie avait envie de se changer les idées. Il se rendit donc au Babylon avec Manny, dans le seul but de se reposer un peu. Le dévaronien retrouva son camarade sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Les deux amis contournèrent la longue file qui patientait devant le club pour aller directement à l'entrée.  
Le videur, un Wookie peu bavard les salua et leur ouvrit la porte. C'était un des avantages de travailler dans ce genre de milieu : vous n'aviez qu'à claquer des doigts pour que vos voeux soient exaucés. S'il prenait l'envie à Villie d'aller au restaurant, ce n'était même pas la peine de réserver : il lui suffisait de se présenter pour que les serveurs dressent une table de plus et idéalement située.  
C'était vrai pour toute activité : les grands malfrats étaient traités en demi-dieux et les barons de la drogue étaient au dessus de toute divinité. Villie aimait cette vie là. Mais il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas encore assez haut.  
Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un petit trafiquant mais viendrait le jour où il serait l'égal de Franth. Ou même de Sosa. L'épice lui avait fait comprendre une chose : s'il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à s'en emparer. Et toute personne qui se mettait entre lui et cette chose n'allait pas vivre assez longtemps pour le regretter.  
Ce soir, le Babylon donnait dans les tons rouges. Villie promena son regard sur la piste de danse avant de stopper net. Il avait vu Gina en train de danser avec un type.  
L'espace d'un instant, il crut s'être trompé mais non : sa soeur dansait bien avec un Nautoléen. Villie ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de l'alien. De quel droit se permettait-il de toucher sa petite soeur ? Vilmarh attira Manny à lui pour le questionner :

_Ce type, là qui danser avec Gina, c'est qui ?

_Un mec qui bosse comme gros-bras pour les Echiven. C'est_ nassade_, il est inoffensif.

Vilmarh allait répondre quand il reçut une tape dans le dos. Il se retourna brusquement :

_Quoi ?

Villie reconnut alors le Toydarien qui l'avait « accueilli » quand il était arrivé sur Pantolomin. Il voletait à quelques mètres du dévaronien, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres :

_Bonsoir Villie. Vous devez vous souvenir de moi ?

_Ouais, dit Vilmarh avec mépris. Inspecteur Mellostern pas vrai ? Inspecteur principal et stupéfiants.

_C'est bien ça. Villie, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

_Quoi ? J'ai encore tué personne...ces temps ci.

Le culot du dévaronien fit naître un léger amusement sur les lèvres du Toydarien.

_Et si on faisait de l'histoire ancienne, genre Lunkgren. Ou une bande de Rodiens retrouvés morts au Sun Ray, avec un Zabrak tué à coups de sabre laser.

_Mel, celui qui vous refile vos infos se moque bien de vous...

Villie avait une petite idée sur le contact de Mellostern : le Toydarien était à la botte de Franth, comme de nombreux policiers de Pantolomin. Il y avait fort à parier que le Neimoidien avait envoyé Mel sur les traces de Villie pour se venger de la mort d'Abka. Mais Villie ne lui en voulait pas. C'était presque le protocole dans ce milieu. Il arriverait bien à trouver un arrangement avec le Toydarien.

_On peut sûrement en parler plus au calme ?

Villie désigna sa table habituelle :

_Ok, allons causer.

Il fit signe à Manny de continuer à surveiller sa soeur. Le Zeltron s'exécuta, observant le couple qui continuait à danser.  
Villie s'installa à sa table, Mel fit de même. Le Toydarien prit un verre de membroisie :

_Tu sais Villie, la rumeur dit que tu fais entrer plusieurs tonnes d'épices sur la planète. Ca veut dire que tu n'es plus du petit gibier, Montana. Coruscant à donc le droit d'envoyer les Judiciaires enquêter sur toi.

Vilmarh savait très bien où Mellostern voulait en venir :

_Pigé. Combien je lâche ?

Mel sortit un filmplast de sa poche et écrivit un nombre dessus. Le dévaronien laissa échapper un sifflement :

_Grosse somme.

_A régler mensuellement. T'as le fonctionnement ?

Villie répondit par la négative. Mellostern lui expliqua donc :

_Nous, on te dit qui fait un coup contre toi et on fait casquer ceux qui te posent des problèmes. J'ai huit tueurs avec plaque qui bossent directement pour moi. Quand ils frappent, ça fait mal. Toi, tu m'aides à faire une arrestation de temps à autre. Le style de petit truand qui monte son business. Du menu fretin, quoi.

Le dévaronien jeta un oeil aux alentours. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal. Comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Son instinct lui hurlait de rester sur ses gardes. Pour se calmer, il se mit à jouer avec son crédit fétiche.

_Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous êtes le seul que je dois payer ? Vous avez bien des chefs, non ?

Mellostern haussa les épaules et se gratta la trompe :

_Je peux rien te jurer à cent pour cent même si mon équipe est cloisonnée. Mais soyons clairs : tu crois que j'ai envie que cette conversation sorte du club ? Mes hommes ont une famille et je veux pas que ça merde pour eux. Parce que s'il y a des problèmes, ils vont souffrir et s'ils souffrent, ils vont te faire souffrir. Compris ?

Vilmarh hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de cortyg. Mellostern finit son verre et se remit à voler :

_Merci pour le verre. Trouve une combine. J'ai enfin des vacances et j'en rêve. Je veux emmener ma femme à Naboo. Alors trouve nous deux billets pour Theed et en première classe, ok ?

Mel le salua et quitta le Babylon.  
Vilmarh remarqua soudain pourquoi il avait eu cette brusque impression de malaise : Franth et Elvira venaient d'entrer au club. Elvie étant un peu devant son compagnon, elle rejoignit leur table la première. Profitant du fait que le Neimoidien ne l'avait pas encore vu, il se précipita pour rejoindre la twi'lek.

_Bonsoir.

Elvira tenta de répondre sur son habituel ton glacé mais cette fois ci, une certaine émotion transparaissait dans ses paroles :

_Bonsoir.

_Vous avez pensé à ce que j'ai dit ? A propos des gosses ?

Elvira alluma une cigarette :

_On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez dingue, Villie ?

__Dini'la_ de vous, sûrement.

Franth arriva à sa table, suivi par son garde du corps. Quand il vit Vilmarh assis aux côtés de sa maîtresse, toute trace de joie quitta son visage :

_Hé Villie, si tu te trouvais une fille à toi. A toi tout seul...

_C'est ce que je fais, dit-il en défiant le baron de la drogue du regard.

_Alors tu le fais ailleurs, fous le camp !

Elvira pouvait facilement sentir la tension entre les deux malfaiteurs. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils se haïssaient à ce point.

_Tu me donnes un ordre ? Un ordre à moi ? La seule chose qui donne les ordres dans ce monde, c'est le manche ! Et je crois bien que toi, Franth, tu l'as pas.

Le Neimoidien lui jeta un regard dégouté. Il fit un signe à sa maîtresse et ils quittèrent le Babylon. Ernie regarda Vilmarh quelques secondes avant de suivre son patron.  
Quand Elvie et Franth furent partis, Manny rejoignit son ami :

__Me'bana, ner vod _?

_Franth. Il me jette en pâture à Mellostern.

_Qui te dit que c'est le bo...je veux dire que c'est Franth ?

_Qui d'autre savait pour Lunkgren ? Abka ? Il tourne en orbite autour de la station de Sosa. Franth est un _osik_, c'est sa façon de me mettre la pression.

Tout en parlant, Vilmarh ne quittait pas des yeux Gina et son compagnon. Le couple commença à quitter la piste de danse. Manny expliqua quelque chose à son ami, sur le fait que c'était peut-être le moment de se faire oublier quelques temps. Mais le dévaronien n'écoutait pas, il ne regardait que sa soeur et le Nautoléen. Quand il vit ce dernier embrasser sa soeur et quitter le club, Villie se leva d'un bond et se précipita à leur poursuite, Manny sur les talons.  
Le dévaronien rattrapa le couple sur un coin isolé du parking. Il sépara brusquement sa soeur et son compagnon :

_Villie ? s'étonna Gina.

Le Nautoléen tenta de dire quelque chose mais Villie l'attrapa par le col et le jeta à terre avant de le frapper plusieurs fois. Le compagnon de la dévaronienne perdit connaissance. Gina tenta de s'interposer mais Vilmarh l'agrippa par le cou et la souleva à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Villie parla à sa soeur d'un ton froid et menaçant :

_Écoute-moi bien. Ca va pas se passer comme ça. Tu crois que ça se fait, hein ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ce duse te mettre la main au cul ?

Bien qu'étranglée, Gina parvint à murmurer quelques mots :

_C'est pas tes affaires...

_Oh si ! Et si tu refais ça, je bousille tout dans cette boîte !

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long des yeux de la dévaronienne :

_Ha oui ? Eh bien vas-y, fais le. Je ne demande qu'à voir....

_Ne me pousse pas à bout !

Il lâcha sa soeur qui se massa immédiatement la gorge :

_Salaud ! Tu crois que ça se fait ? Tu crois que je tremble devant toi et que je vais obéir à tes ordres ?

_Sors d'ici ! rugit Villie. Retourne voir maman !

_C'est fini de me donner des ordres, Villie. Je suis adulte, je vois qui je veux et quand je veux. Et si je veux coucher avec quelqu'un, je le fais !

Sans réfléchir, Vilmarh asséna un terrible coup de poing à sa soeur. Manny se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de continuer à la frapper :

_Merde, t'es malade Villie, c'est ta soeur ! _Gar vod _!

Le dévaronien regarda sa soeur d'un air méprisant avant de retourner dans le club. Manny aida Gina à se relever :

_Ca va Gina ? Viens, on s'en va.

Tremblante de peur, Gina se blottit contre le Zeltron. Elle avait découvert une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez son frère : Kessel l'avait irrémédiablement changé.

Villie était affalé sur une des banquettes du Babylon, se saoulant à mort pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait étranglée sa propre soeur.  
Pendant ce temps, un humoriste Gotal faisait son numéro habituel. Bien que la sale se tordait de rire à chaque jeux de mots du comique, Villie n'avait pas le coeur à rire : il mélangeait plusieurs alcools avec un peu d'épice pour essayer de se calmer, tout en jouant avec sa pièce.  
Les paroles du Gotal sonnaient creux dans sa tête. Le dévaronien était déconnecté. La salle aurait pu prendre feu, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.  
Quand l'humoriste termina son numéro, les lumières s'atténuèrent : un numéro de danse venait de commencer. Villie faisait tourner sa pièce sur la tranche. Quand il tournoyait, Vilmarh avait presque l'impression que le crédit lui murmurait des conseils. Sa pièce lui avait toujours été de bon conseil. Petit à petit, la pièce glissa vers le bord de la table et tomba en dessous.  
Grommelant quelques jurons mandaloriens, Villie se baissa afin de récupérer sa pièce...ce qui lui sauva la vie.  
En effet, au moment même où il s'était baissé, une salve de tirs fusa vers la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Vilmarh se tassa sous la table, croyant un instant à un numéro du spectacle.  
Mais au vu des clients terrifiés qui hurlaient, des bruits de verre brisé ou de l'odeur caractéristique du laser, le doute n'était plus permis : on lui tirait dessus.  
De là où il était, Villie ne pouvait voir que deux paires de jambes immobiles, tournées vers lui. Il en déduisit que ces jambes étaient celles des assassins. Etrangement, le brouillard d'alcool dans lequel il s'était plongé se déchira pour laisser une idée fixe : survivre.  
Vilmarh sortit un petit blaster de poche. Il en avait toujours un avec lui, par sécurité. Il visa et tira quelques coups en direction des jambes de ses assaillants. Les lasers traversèrent les jambes des tueurs en un éclair : ces derniers chutèrent lourdement sur le sol.  
Villie rampa hors de la table et se remit debout. Le club était dans un état terrible : de nombreux trous fumants ornaient les murs et quelques clients avaient été fauchés sur place. Il regarda les deux tueurs. Des Huraloks...des reptiles bipèdes intelligents, ne possédant aucun sens moral.  
Un des Huraloks s'était brisé le cou lors de sa chute mais l'autre était encore en vie : il réussit à prendre son fusil blaster et à tirer sur le dévaronien.  
Ce dernier se jeta sur le côté et tira à plusieurs reprises. Par chance, un des tirs de Villie fit mouche : le Huralok fut tué net.  
Alors qu'il restait debout au milieu des cadavres, Villie s'aperçut qu'il était blessé : un bout de verre était planté dans son épaule. Il le retira avec un grognement de douleur. La douleur lui fit prendre conscience de quelque chose : il avait bien failli y rester cette nuit. Les Harloks étaient des tueurs à gages, des mercenaires. Ils avaient été payés par quelqu'un. Et Villie savait qui.  
Vilmarh retourna un instant sous la table pour récupérer son sou fétiche. Il n'y avait pas de nom plus approprié : si Villie ne l'avait pas fait tomber, les Harloks auraient réussi leur coup. Le corps du dévaronien serait en train de pourrir au milieu des débris du Baylon.  
Mais il était en vie. Villie était sur que c'était un signe.  
Les tueurs étaient morts mais ils y en aurait d'autres. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'enrayer le mécanisme : tuer la source.  
Villie rangea son sou fétiche dans sa poche. Il avait pris sa décision. A compter de ce soir, la guerre venait d'éclater entre Vilmarh Montana et Franth Loreth.  
Et le dévaronien savait très bien sur qui parier...

Le speeder décapotable de Manny filait comme une flèche dans la nuit pantolomienne. Il venait juste de déposer Gina chez elle quand il avait reçu un message de Villie. Pour le moins inquiétant.  
L'hologramme du dévaronien le montrait avec un plâtre au bacta et un air grave. Il lui avait simplement donné rendez-vous devant le garage de Franth, dès que possible. Vilmarh avait ajouté qu'il devait venir armé.  
Le Zeltron ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ça devait être très grave. Villie qui lui disait de venir en pleine nuit chez Franth et armé en plus ! Manny sentait que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir.  
Manny fit atterrir son speeder à quelques mètres du garage de Franth et couvrit la distance restante à pied. Il trouva son ami en compagnie de Chichi, devant la porte ouverte du garage. Deux détails sautèrent aux yeux du Zeltron : premièrement, le costume bleu nuit de Villie était taché de sang et deuxièmement, Chichi portait un fusil blaster à canon scié. Manny était persuadé que quelque chose allait se passer. Il questionna son camarade :

_Hé Villie, _me'bana_ ?

_Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on est allé au Babylon ? Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je récupérerais ce qui me reviens ?

_Oui, dit le Zeltron sans comprendre.

_Ce jour est arrivé !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il entra dans le garage. Manny le suivit après un petit temps d'hésitation. Il n'y avait pas de gardes de sécurité : le Neimoidien était persuadé que personne n'était assez idiot pour tenter de lui voler un appareil. Le voleur se retrouverait au fond de la mer avec des bottes en parabéton avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.  
En se rapprochant du bureau du baron de la drogue, les trois hommes purent entendre sa voix rocailleuse :

_Quand est-ce que cette affaire va commencer à me rapporter ? Six mois ? Un an ? Je te préviens, n'oublies pas que t'as une dette envers moi....

Villie et ses hommes entrèrent discrètement dans le bureau. Franth était en pleine conversation par Holonet. Son garde du corps Neti, Ernie était en train de se servir un verre d'eau. Mellostern était également présent, assis sur une des chaises ultramodernes du baron de la drogue. Aucun des trois n'avaient vu entrer Villie et ses hommes de main. Franth continuait de parler à son interlocuteur :

_Tu rigoles ? Par combien on a gagné ? Trois à deux ? Mais c'est génial ça ! On est en finale !

La voix puissante du dévaronien trancha le silence de la pièce :

_T'as payé les arbitres, c'est ça ?

Franth et ses hommes se retournèrent sans attendre. En voyant Villie, le peu de trace de couleur qu'il y avait sur les joues du Neimoidien disparut d'un coup.

_Merde...qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Villie ?

Le dévaronien prit un ton anodin :

_Ils m'ont bousillé mon costume à huit cents crédits.

_Mais qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ?

_Des _kyramud_...j'en sais rien. C'est pas des mecs du coin en tout cas.

Le dévaronien se laissa tomber dans une des chaises du bureau. Il sortit un blaster et se mit à jouer avec. Un sourire forcé naquit sur la bouche de Franth :

_Je suis bien content que t'aies réussi à t'en sortir. On va faire le ménage, tous les deux et à fond !

_Non, j'aime _yacur_ tout seul.

_Dis moi Vilmarh....pourquoi cette arme ? questionna Franth d'un ton inquiet.

_Ca ? dit le dévaronien en regardant son blaster avec surprise, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. C'est rien, je suis juste un peu...parano.

Franth se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Soudain, l'appareil d'holocom se mit à bipper. Villie regarda l'heure et esquissa un faible sourire. Trois heures. L'heure à laquelle il avait ordonné à Nick d'appeler Franth et de se faire passer pour un des tueurs. Nick devait dire au Neimoidien qu'ils avaient échoué. C'était l'ultime appât de Villie. Si Franth mordait à celui-ci, il ne quitterait pas cette table vivant.  
Le Neimoidien regarda la console avec une expression de panique dans les yeux. Il n'osait pas prendre l'appel.

_Tu prends pas la communication, Franth ?

_Ca doit être Elvie, dit Franth sur un ton dégagé. Elle était en colère quand on a quitté le club.

_Je vais lui dire que t'es sorti, ok ?

_Non ! le Neimoidien cria presque ces mots. Je vais lui parler...

Le baron de la drogue pressa une touche et enfila des lunettes spéciales. Ces lunettes servaient à cacher l'appel aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Villie, ni le ton apparemment désinvolte avec lequel le Neimoidien répondit. C'était maintenant clair. Franth était bien le commanditaire. Vilmarh attendit qu'il éteigne l'appareil pour s'adresser à lui :

_Hé Franth ! T'es vraiment un sale _chakaaryc_.

_Villie de quoi tu....

_Tu sais très bien ce que je dit sale fumier, sale_ osik_.

_Je ne comprends pas. Voyons Villie....

Vilmarh lui coupa la parole en criant :

_Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un _emwhulb_ ? C'est un type qui n'a aucune loyauté, aucune conduite. Tout à fait toi, Franth !

_Mais Villie, pourquoi est-ce que je m'attaquerai à toi ? C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans le business. On a eu quelques différends mais rien de grave...

_Je te suis resté fidèle ! Je m'en suis mis quelquefois dans les poches mais je t'ai jamais fait de _gaanaylir_ ! Mais toi...toi...t'es qu'un_ hut'uun_.

Franth déglutit. Villie avait utilisé le terme de _hut'uun_. C'est à dire de lâche, quoique le terme soit trop faible en basique. C'était la pire de toutes les insultes mandaloriennes. Il se tourna vers Mellostern :

_Mel, fais quelque chose....

Le Toydarien haussa les épaules :

_C'est ton guêpier Franth. A toi d'en sortir.

Le Neimoidien comprit que le policier ne s'opposerait pas à Vilmarh. Mel avait retourné sa veste. Inquiétant dans la mesure où il se mettait toujours du côté des gagnants.  
Pas d'aide non plus à espérer du côté d'Ernie. Le Neti était tenu en respect par le canon scié de Chichi. Franth devrait donc s'en sortir tout seul :

_Oui. C'est bien moi.

Vilmarh arma son blaster. Franth se rapprocha de lui :

_Mais laisse moi une deuxième chance. S'il te plaît. Je te donnerais dix millions de crédits. D'accord ? Dix millions, Villie. Ils sont dans un coffre, sur Muunlist. On prendra mon vaisseau et ils sont à toi...

Vilmarh se contenta de lever son arme. Les prières de Franth se firent de plus en plus désespérées :

_Pitié ! Elvira ? Tu veux Elvie ? Elle est à toi, moi je m'en vais. Je me casse sur la Bordure Extérieure, tu me reverras plus jamais !

Le Neimoidien tomba à genoux devant un Vilmarh impassible.

_Je veux pas mourir, j'ai jamais rien fait quoi que ce soit à personne, j'ai jamais...

Villie pouffa de rire :

_Non, un autre le fait à ta place, hein ?

_Je t'en supplie ! dit le baron de la drogue en se jetant aux pieds du dévaronien

Ce dernier se releva d'un bond :

_Debout Franth ! DEBOUT !

Mais Franth resta roulé en boule aux pieds de Villie, pleurant et gémissant :

_Me tue pas...me tue pas...

Vilmarh le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de déclarer :

_Je vais pas te tuer...

_Merci...merci Villie, merci...

Le dévaronien s'éloigna du Neimoidien qui se confondait en remerciements.

_Manny ?

_Oui ?

_Tue cette merde gluante.

Le Zeltron s'approcha du Neimoidien qui n'avait pas encore tout compris. Ce dernier hurla à la vue du blaster de Manny. Mais son cri se perdit quand Manny le tua d'un tir en plein coeur. Le baron de la drogue s'écroula sur le tapis de son bureau.  
Villie s'assit juste en face de Mellostern :

_Chacun son tour, hein ?

_Je l'avais prévenu en plus. Bousiller un type qui bosse pour nous et de ton niveau en plus...il m'a pas écouté. Il a vu rouge à cause d'Elvira. Il s'est foutu dans la merde.

_Toi aussi, Mel. Tu t'es foutu dans la merde.

Mellostern le toisa de son regard de policier :

_Villie, ne va pas trop loin.

_Je ne vais nulle part. C'est toi qui dégages.

Et il tira. Le coup atteignit le Toydarien en plein ventre. Surpris par l'attaque du dévaronien, il se mit à battre spasmodiquement des ailes, tout en essayant de compresser la blessure.

_Merde...tuer un flic c'est grave !

_Parce que tu crois que t'es un vrai flic ?

_Attends ! Si tu me laisse filer, je peux tout arranger...

_J'en doute pas, dit Vilmarh en se levant. Peut-être même avoir un billet en première classe pour la résurrection...

Mellostern le noya sous un flot d'insultes toydariennes. Vilmarh lui adressa un signe de la main :

_Adieu Mel...bon voyage !

_J't'enc....

L'insulte de Mellostern se perdit dans le bruit de la détonation. Le tir toucha le policier en pleine poitrine, qui s'écroula mort sur la table.

Villie commença à quitter la pièce quand Manny le stoppa :

_On fait quoi pour Ernie ?

Le Neti transpirait abondamment. Il était sûr de mourir ici. Mais la réponse de Villie le stupéfia :

_Tu cherches du boulot ?

_Ben...oui, bredouilla le garde du corps.

_Ok, alors appelle moi demain.

Et il quitta la pièce. Ernie restait sans bouger, choqué d'être encore en vie. Chichi vint le féliciter :

_T'as du bol, hein ? Ca y est, tu as un job...

Quand Villie et ses hommes de main furent partis, Ernie regarda le carnage. Deux morts. Dont un policier et son ancien employeur. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pensa t-il, il avait bien mérité une petite gorgé de whisky...

Peu de temps après, Villie réveilla Elvira. La twi'lek, encore hagarde ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là.

_Villie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Franth ?

_A ton avis ? Prépare tes affaires, tu pars avec moi.

En attendant qu'Elvie le rejoigne, Vilmarh fuma une cigarette. Son regard resta accroché sur un vieux vaisseau publicitaire qui passait dans le ciel.  
La devise de la compagnie était « Le monde est à vous ». Cette phrase fit réfléchir Villie. C'était tout à fait son point de vue. Il adopterait cette phrase pour son empire. Quoiqu'il pouvait encore l'améliorer...  
_Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar_*****. Oui, c'était mieux songea Villie. Beaucoup mieux...

*****Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar = "L'univers est à toi"

Seulement quelques jours après la mort de Franth, les barons de la drogue pantolomienne eurent un message clair : ils devaient céder la place ou mourir. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne prit les menaces de Vilmarh au sérieux : comment un simple dévaronien, tout juste introduit à la tête d'un tel business pourrait leur faire du mal ?  
Ils déchantèrent rapidement quand Villie leur déclara la guerre. Les entreprises légales et illégales des barons furent incendiées, leurs entrepôts détruits, les banques qui contenaient leur argent furent braquées, leurs employés assassinés...en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à un Wookie pour boire une bière, les barons de la drogue durent se soumettre à la loi de Vilmarh.  
Ainsi débuta l'incroyable ascension de Vilmarh « Villie » Montana. Le dévaronien s'empara de l'empire de Franth et le développa à un niveau inimaginable.  
Si le mot d'ordre du Neimoidien était la modération, celui du dévaronien était l'excès.  
Le trafic d'épice le rendit bien plus riche que ce qu'il avait rêvé : sa fortune personnelle s'élevait à près de soixante millions de crédits.  
Villie plaça son argent dans diverses sociétés afin de le blanchir. Il devint ainsi un individu respecté par ses pairs, tant par son argent que par son pouvoir.  
Grâce à sa nouvelle fortune, Villie s'acheta un immense manoir sur une île privée. Le manoir était truffé de statues et d'oeuvres d'art hétéroclites qui n'avaient en commun que leur prix exorbitant. Villie était riche et voulait le montrer : costumes faits sur mesure, collection de speeders de luxe, bijoux...  
Le dévaronien dota également son manoir d'un système de sécurité dernier cri : rien ne pouvait se passer sur l'île sans qu'il soit au courant. Villie avait des yeux et des oreilles partout.  
A la fin de l'année, tout Pantolomin fêta l'union de Vilmarh et d'Elvira Carva'ib qui devint donc Elvira Montana. Le mariage fut célébré en grandes pompes dans le manoir du dévaronien.  
Villie avait tout pour être heureux : une immense fortune, une femme magnifique et surtout, un incroyable pouvoir.  
L'ascension de Vilmarh dura presque un an. C'est à compter de cette date qu'il dut recevoir son banquier Muun qui avait à lui parler d'un problème important.

Debout derrière son ami, Manny pouvait sentir de la tension dans l'air. Sone Hill, le banquier personnel de Villie, se frottait nerveusement l'arrête du nez. Le Muun avait une peau assez colorée pour son espèce et il jurait avec la décoration très sombre du bureau. Le dévaronien, affalé dans un somptueux fauteuil en cuir de rancor tapotait sur les accoudoirs en bois précieux à rythme régulier,

_Bon écoutez, murmura le dévaronien. Je ne peux pas payer plus. Je fais entrer deux fois plus d'argent dans vos coffres. On fait au moins dix ou...Manny, on a fait combien ce mois ci ?

Il se tourna vers Manny qui lui répondit après avoir consulté une borne à proximité :

_Quinze.

Vilmarh hocha la tête :

_Quinze millions de crédits, c'est pas rien. C'est un chiffre important. Faudrait voir à baisser un peu votre part.

Le Muun émit un petit ricanement amusé :

_Écoutez mon cher, je ne dirige pas un service grossiste. Je dirige une vraie banque. Alors plus j'encaisse vos capitaux et plus j'ai de mal à vous les blanchir.

_J'ignorais ce problème, déclara Vilmarh sur un ton franc. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Déjà, je dois refuser tout nouvel arrivage. Je dois évaluer à nouveau.

_Évaluer à nouveau ? Vous me faites un nouveau taux ?

_Je dois vous prendre dix pour cent sur les douze prochains millions en coupures de vingt, je passerai à huit sur vos coupures de dix et à six sur vos coupures de cinq.

_Va _ramaanar_ ! explosa brutalement Villie. J'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai pas besoin du Clan Bancaire ! Je prends une navette pour Outer Rim et je vais voir la Pentastar Trust ! Et là, tu _jariler_ !

Sone émit un petit rire :

_Une fois peut-être mais après ? Vous feriez confiance à un _aruetii_, comme vous dites dans votre langue pour blanchir vos vingt millions de crédits si dûrement gagnés ? Ne soyez pas si idiot, Villie. A qui d'autre vous pouvez faire confiance ? Restez chez nous. Vous êtes un vieux client et le plus important de la planète. On vous aime bien et vous êtes bien logé...

Le visage de Vilmarh se rembrunit. L'espace d'un instant, Manny crut qu'il allait se jeter au cou du banquier. Mais finalement, le dévaronien partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il tourna la tête vers son ami en désignant Hill :

_Tu l'entends celui-là, faut l'écouter celui-là parce que c'est un sacré _mirdala_.

Le banquier et Villie échangèrent quelques politesses puis, Sone quitta le bureau. Au moment même où la porte se refermait, Vilmarh laissa échapper un flot de jurons mandaloriens.

_Sale _chutta_ ! Oser me parler comme si j'étais un _vhett _débarqué de la navette.

Pour se calmer, Vilmarh ouvrit une petite boite dorée. La boite était pleine de drogues diverses, notament de l'épice. Villie sniffa une ligne d'Andris à demi-raffinée. La drogue le calma un peu. Manny s'approcha de lui pour lui exposer son idée :

_Tu sais on a pas besoin de cet _osik_ de banquier, on n'a qu'à s'adresser à ce type là...le Sanyassan. Szinjid. Il est prêt à nous faire un bon prix. Dans les quatre pour cent.

_Ouais, faut voir.

Vilmarh pianota sur un clavier proche et un pan du mur se déroba, laissant apparaître de nombreux hologrammes. Ces derniers montraient différents lieux du manoir. Villie les consulta un instant avant de questionner Manny :

_Dis moi...t'as inspecté la propriété ces jours-ci ?

_Bien sûr, répondit le Zeltron sur un ton exaspéré. C'est pour ça que j'ai cinq mille creds par mois, tu te souviens ?

_Alors c'est quoi ça ?

Le dévaronien pointait un speeder de voirie

_Depuis quand faut trois jours pour refaire une route ?

Manny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris :

_Ca fait trois jours que tu le regardes ?

_Ce machin est planté là depuis trois jours, impossible de pas le voir !

_Tu crois que c'est les flics ?

_J'en sais rien.

_Je vais voir.

Manny commença à se diriger vers la porte du bureau quand Villie l'apostropha :

_Ouais, va voir. Et quand t'auras vérifié, on fait péter ce _chutta_ de speeder et on retrouvera des miettes jusqu'à Coruscant !

_T'emballes pas. On est les seuls _koorse_ de Pantolomin. Ce speeder, ça peut être n'importe qui. Même la voierie.

Vilmarh alluma un cigare de Felucia :

_Tu veux que je te dises ? T'as tendance à te foutre de la _kovid_ des gens. Pour mon chef de la sécurité, t'as une drôle d'attitude.

_Tu sais quoi ? Tu dépenses une fortune avec ce système de sécurité, tes jouets de haute technologie et tes gardes du corps.

_Et ?

_Ca représente douze pour cent de ta fortune, _ner vod_. C'est pas rien.

_J'm'en fiche. Ca me permet de_ nuhoyir _sur mes deux oreilles et c'est ça qui est important.

Après un soupir, Manny partit en direction du speeder. Son patron -et meilleur ami- devenait complètement parano.

Quelques jours plus tard, Villie se prélassait dans un gigantesque jacuzzi en aurodium. Il regardait les programmes de l'Holonet. Derrière lui, Elvira, vêtue d'une robe dorée était en train de se maquiller. Enfin, Manny de sa qualité de chef de la sécurité, était assis sur une chaise en bois précieux, juste derrière le jacuzzi. Une publicité pour le CBI de Pantolomin était en train d'être diffusée. L'image bleutée de Sone Hill prônait les valeurs du Clan Bancaire.

_Pantolomin change et cela saute aux yeux de tous. De nouveaux chantiers, de nouveaux emplois. Tout cela est financé par le CBI. Nous permettons à votre argent de travailler depuis soixante-quinze ans. Alors comptez sur nous pour être encore là demain.

Villie coupa rageusement le son :

_Et comme d'habitude depuis soixante-quinze ans, vous baiserez tout le monde ! Faudrait s'occuper de ces _dushe_. C'est eux les pourris, pas nous. Il me pique dix pour cent de mon pognon ! Et il passe au travers de cette _chutta_ de _tor_ !

_Tu sais, dit pensivement Manny, le CBI est dans le coup depuis un bout de temps. Ils ont pigé le coup.

_Tu sais ce que c'est que la République ? C'est se faire _naritir_ !

_Écoutez-le notre grand républicain...

Vilmarh se tourna vers son épouse :

_Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu passes ton temps à te coiffer, à te poudrer le nez. Vas-y doucement sur l'épice...

_Il n'y a d'excès que dans l'excès. Tu devrais le savoir.

Villie jura et remit le son. C'était l'heure des informations. Le journaliste parlait justement de l'ampleur du trafic de drogue :

_Comment avec son maigre budget, la loi réussirait-elle à faire le poids devant un trafic qui rapporterait plus de cent milliards par an ? Un projet est en cours qui consiste à ne plus interdire ces substances mais bien les légaliser et en tirer un bénéfice. Je ne suis pas, dois-je préciser, une de ces voix.

_Ca c'est sûr, rugit le dévaronien. Mais tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as la tête au fond de ton _sheb_. Cet enfoiré ne dit jamais la vérité. _Osik _! Ce sont des types comme lui, ces banquiers et politiciens. Ils ne veulent pas légaliser la dope parce que sinon, ils ne gagneraient plus la moindre élection par notre soutien. Ils nous niquent pour le moindre crédit.

Elvira soupira :

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à la bouche qu'enfoiré, _chutta_ ou tes autres jurons ? Tu ne parles que de pognon. T'es mortel Villie. Pognon, pognon, pognon, pognon. J'entends parler que de ça et tous les jours. Franth ne parlait jamais finance.

_Ha ouais ? Eh ben sur ce point, il était_ mirdala _au moins.

Elvira alla se servir un verre de whisky correlien :

_Tu veux que je te brosse le portrait Villie ? T'es qu'un immigrant, un mineur de Kessel. T'es millionnaire mais tu sais pas parler d'autre chose que de toi et de ton fric.

_Hé ! cria son mari. Tout ça, le manoir, l'île, Pantolomin...je l'ai eu à force de travail.

_C'est triste que personne ne te l'ai offert, tu aurais été peut-être plus viable.

Villie réfléchir un instant :

_Tu sais ce qui va pas chez toi mesh'la ? Tu ne sais rien faire de tes dix doigts. Trouve quelque chose, bosse à l'hosto, aide des mutilés, des lépreux. Mais bouge toi le _sheb_ ! Ca vaudrait mieux que de rester là à entendre que je revienne pour te _naritir_, c'est sûr.

_Ce que tu fais c'est complètement minable.

_Ha ouais ? Franth faisait mieux, hein ?

__Di'kut_.

Elvira quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Vilmarh se mit à hurler :

_Mais où tu vas ? Reviens-là ! Je faisais le _di'kutla_. Elvie ! ELV !

Mais la twi'lek ne réapparut pas. Manny resta quelques instants avant de s'étirer et de commencer à s'en aller.

_Où tu vas ?

_J'ai un rencard.

_Bon. Écoute, c'est prêt avec Szinjid ?

_Oui.

_Parfait. Je m'en charge.

_Comment ça ? C'est mon affaire, c'est à moi de la régler.

_Manny, t'es un chef de la sécurité efficace mais t'es pas un négociateur. Déjà, t'aimes beaucoup plus les filles que le fric, c'est le problème chez toi.

_De quoi tu parles ? Je suis ton partenaire. Si t'as pas confiance en moi...

Le dévaronien coupa le Zeltron dans sa lancée.

_T'es qu'un partenaire.

__E chu ta _! Tu déconnes là !

_Non. Et me parle pas de confiance, j'aime pas.

_Tu devrais écouter ta femme. Elle a raison. T'es devenu un sale con !

_Manny...

Mais son camarade quitta la pièce sans attendre. Il resta sourd aux appels du baron de la drogue :

_Reviens. Hé, hé, hé...! Mais va te faire _naritir_, merde ! Qui a monté toute cette affaire ? Moi ! _NI_ !  
En qui j'ai confiance ? _NI_ ! C'est tout ! Bande d'_osike_ j'en ai assez ! Assez d'eux, assez d'elle. J'ai besoin de personne ! L'univers est à moi, ok ? _OYU'BAAT CUYIR SHA GAR _!

Villie termina son monologue en tapant à plusieurs reprises dans l'eau savonneuse. Oui, _Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar_. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Comme prévu, c'est donc Vilmarh en personne qui alla traiter avec Szinjid. Ce dernier appartenait à la race des Sanyassan, des humanoïdes dont le visage ressemblait à celui des singes. Szinjid était grand, même pour un membre de son espèce et sa taille avoisinait les deux mètres dix. Villie semblait minuscule à côté de lui. La pointe de sa corne lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine.  
La rencontre avait lieu dans un entrepôt abandonné, qui appartenait autrefois à la Marina de Pantolomin. Villie n'était accompagné que de Chichi.  
Au milieu de l'entrepôt, Szinjid et ses hommes avaient placé une table à la va-vite. La pièce croulait sous les cartons pleins de crédits. Szinjid faisait les comptes avec Villie pendant que Chichi et l'homme de main de Szinjid, également Sanyassan, se chargeaient de protéger leurs patrons respectifs. Chichi et le Sanyassan discutaient de choses et d'autres avant de se taire brusquement : Szinjid avait pris la parole.

_Voilà le total : deux cent quatre-vingt-trois mille cent quarante-sept crédits et soixante-cinq centicrédits.

Vilmarh tiqua :

_Moi, j'ai deux cent quatre-vingt-quatre mille six cents crédits.

_Impossible, assura Szinjid. L'ordinateur ne fait jamais d'erreur.

_Alors, on recompte le tout.

Le Sanyassan poussa un long soupir. Ils venaient de passer des heures à compter et blanchir l'argent du dévaronien. Il ne voulait pas y passer une minute de plus.

_Non, non ! C'est bon, je suis assez crevé comme ça.

_Les affaires sont les affaires. Il s'agit tout de même de près de mille cinq cents crédits.

_Laisse tomber. Garde la monnaie. Alors cet argent, je le met sur quelle société ?

Vilmarh ferma les yeux pour penser un moment. Il avait de nombreuses sociétés écrans afin de cacher son argent à la police et aux impôts. Il finit par rendre sa décision :

_Place le sur Montana Gestion Immobilière. Et avec ce dernier virement, on est à combien ce soir ?

_Un million trois cent vingt-cinq mille six cent vingt-trois crédits.

Villie étouffa un bâillement. Alors qu'il s'étirait, Szinjid et son homme de main sortirent des blasters et le mirent en joue. Chichi tenta de sortir son arme pour se défendre mais un groupe armé fit irruption dans l'entrepôt, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Szinjid hurla aux malfaiteurs de mettre les mains au mur. Villie et le Chadra-Fan n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Szinjid se mit à leur lire leurs droits :

_Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour infraction à la loi antidrogue du département Judiciaire de Coruscant. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Vous avez aussi le droit de passer un coup d'holocom.

_Va te faire _ratilir_ ! rugit le dévaronien. Qui me dit que t'es flic, hein ?

Les hommes du Sanyassan sortirent leurs plaques. Villie grimaça pour contenir sa rage.

_Je vais appeler mon avocat.

Un des hommes de Szinjid esquissa un faible sourire :

_Il va avoir du boulot. Tu vois cette tache sur le mur, là ? Fais lui un grand sourire parce que la caméra qui y est planquée est directement reliée au DJ de Coruscant. Tu connais tes droits civiques au moins ?

_Je me fous de vos droits civiques. Vous n'avez rien contre moi. _Naas_. J'ai juste compté mon pognon. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Je vais alerter mon avocat, c'est le meilleur de Pantolomin. C'est le meilleur des avocats alors je vous préviens : demain matin, vos allez vous retrouver en poste sur Hoth. Alors, prenez des habits_ nadale_. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

Villie fut donc conduit en prison et libéré presque immédiatement contre une caution de cinq millions de crédits. Vilmarh fut relâché mais son procès arrivait à grands pas. Vilmarh alla donc voir son avocat, un Gand spécialisé dans ce genre d'affaires. Le Gand parlait par intermittences, son vodocodeur n'étant pas vraiment réglé pour parler le basique.

_Fais moi un chèque de cent mille crédits et rajoute trois cents mille en liquide et je peux te laver de l'association de malfaiteurs. Mais ils se rabattront sur la fraude fiscale et là, ils t'auront.

_Et dans ce cas là, combien ?

_Au moins cinq ans, libérable sous trois. Un peu moins si bonne conduite.

_Et pourquoi j'en prends_ enh _dans le _sheb_ ? Parce que j'ai blanchi du fric ? Bon dieu ! Tout Pantolomin est bâti sur le pognon blanchi.

Manny tenta de calmer son ami :

_Du calme, Villie. Les taules de Pantolomin ne sont pas celles de Kessel.

_T'es dini'la ou quoi ? Je remets pas les pieds en cage ! J'ai assez morflé sur Kessel, pas question que j'y retourne. Alors bon. Je vais te filer quatre cent mille de plus. Ca fait huit cent mille. Avec autant de pognon, tu peux te payer le Sénat, non ?

Le Gand prit un air navré :

_La loi exige des preuves pour lever le doute. Et je suis un pro pour lever les doutes, je te l'ai déjà prouvé. Mais quand tu as un million trois cent mille crédits non déclarés devant toi et tout ça devant une caméra...faut être fort pour convaincre le jury que tu les as trouvés dans un taxi-volant.

Villie quitta le cabinet du Gand en trombes. Manny avait beau lui répéter que ça ne serait pas si terrible, Vilmarh ne voulait pas remettre le moindre bout de corne en prison. Le dévaronien chercha dans son esprit une solution. Et il la trouva : Sosa.  
Le Hutt avait suffisamment de relations pour sortir ses amis du pétrin. Dès le lendemain, Vilmarh s'envola pour la station spatiale de Sosa. Mais ce que Villie ignorait, ce que s'il n'avait pas choisi de demander de l'aide au Hutt, sa déchéance ne serait jamais arrivé aussi vite.

Villie était resté nerveux durant tout le voyage. Il dansait inlassablement d'un pied sur l'autre, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne se calma que quand la navette fut arrimée à la station de Sosa. Dès qu'il posa les pieds dans la demeure du Hutt, il remarqua que le baron de la drogue avait effectué quelques modifications : notamment un immense temple pyramidal de couleur noir. Ce temple occupait une place phénoménale. A vrai dire, il prenait à lui seul une bonne part de la station. Un ronronnement annonça l'arrivée du Hutt. Sosa se dirigea vers son hôte à bord de son fauteuil antigrav. Il en descendit pour serrer Vilmarh dans ses bras.

_Villie ! Ca fait une éternité que tu devais venir me voir ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_Salut Sosa, dit Vilmarh avec un demi-sourire. Je vais bien hormis ces _chutta_ de DJ qui me sont tombés sur le dos.

_Et oui...impossible de travailler, hein ? Mais t'en fais pas, je vais t'arranger tout ça. Entre dans le temple, je vais te présenter à des amis.

_C'est quoi comme architecture ? questionna Villie, curieux.

_Massassi. Importé droit de Yavin IV. Mais peu importe. Entre, je t'en prie.

Vilmarh suivit Sosa à l'intérieur et resta quelques instants abasourdi : si de l'extérieur, le temple semblait vieux et poussiéreux, de l'intérieur, il en allait tout autrement. L'édifice était truffé d'objets de technologie de pointe : écrans projetés sur les murs d'obsidienne, caméras, tourelles, ordinateurs...  
Le centre de la pièce consistait en une table en U à laquelle une demi-douzaine de personnes étaient installées. Sosa fit rapidement les présentations : il y avait là le PDG de Sienar Industries, un des amiraux des flottes républicaines, le ministre de l'intérieur d'un système voisin et un des conseillers particulier du Chancelier Suprême. Villie nota néanmoins qu'il n'y avait pas un seul humain dans ce groupe.  
Le dévaronien prit place à la droite du Hutt. Quand ce dernier prit la parole, les conversations cessèrent immédiatement. La voix de Sosa était grave et portait loin. Vilmarh pouvait se rendre compte de ses qualités d'orateur.

_Messieurs, je voudrais discuter d'un point qui est du plus grand intérêt et ce pour nous tous. Tu as un problème, Vilmarh. Nous...avons un problème. Et je crois que si nous nous réunissons, nous pouvons régler ce problème. Nous savons tous qu'à la suite de problèmes avec les Judiciaires, tu devrais faire un peu de prison. Mais nos amis de Coruscant nous assurent qu'on peut régler ça au mieux. Tu devras payer une forte somme mais tu ne feras pas de prison.

_Bien, dit le dévaronien. Mais toi, ton problème c'est quoi ?

_Voilà mon problème, dit le Hutt en désignant une gigantesque fresque qui se trouvait devant le table.

Villie tiqua un instant. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la fresque (qui semblait faite d'aurodium) pouvait poser un quelconque problème à Sosa, hormis le nettoyage. Mais la fresque s'enfonça brusquement dans le mur pour révéler un écran géant. Vilmarh reconnut tout de suite les informations Holonet.  
Un Givin en costume répondait aux questions d'un droïde journaliste. Le Givin parlait de sa récente étude sur le trafic d'épice galactique. Il expliquait au droïde que de nombreuses personnalités étaient impliquées dans le trafic :

_Pour vous donner un exemple, le président de Sienar Industries. Il y a deux mois, cet homme a acheté une propriété dans la région des lacs de Naboo pour douze millions de crédits. Inutile de vous préciser que ces douze millions n'apparaissent jamais sur la fiche de paie de cet homme. Mais au fond, ce n'est pas le plus grave. J'aimerais vous présenter le gros poisson de cette histoire.

Le Givin montra un hologramme fixe de Sosa.

_Voici Sosa le Hutt. Un riche propriétaire, amateur d'art. Mais aussi le caïd d'un réseau de drogue qui s'étend dans toute la Bordure. Cet homme a des relations avec des proches du Chancelier Suprême. Ce n'est pas un petit dealer de quartier...

Sosa coupa brusquement la vidéo. Un muscle semblait s'être crispé sur son immense mâchoire.

_Cet homme sera dans quelques jours en direct du Sénat de Coruscant. Et là, toute la galaxie sera mise au courant. C'est assez embarrassant.

_Je vois, murmura Villie. Et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi sur ce coup là ?

Sosa claqua des doigts et son garde du corps mandalorien fit son apparition. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis la dernière fois que Villie l'avait vu : toujours aussi silencieux dans son armure beige.

_Villie, tu te souviens de Haran ?

_C'est pas le genre de type qu'on risque d'oublier...

Sosa eut un petit rire :

_Non, c'est vrai. Haran est un spécialiste pour ce genre de boulot. Mais il ne parle pas un mot de basique et serait un peu perdu à Coruscant. Puisque tu parles parfaitement le mandalorien, il faudrait lui donner un coup de main. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

_Pas de problème.

_Parfait. Haran t'attendra demain à Coruscant. Ca te laisse le temps de prévenir tes hommes que tu sera indisponible pour trois ou quatre jours.

Vilmarh approuva. Après quelques politesses, il quitta la demeure du Hutt. Il voulait dîner sur Pantolomin avec Manny et Elvira pour les mettre au courant.

Le restaurant choisi par Villie n'était autre que le Sabre d'Epice, près de là où lui et Manny avaient débuté sur Pantolomin. Pour s'occuper lors du voyage, Villie avait bu plusieurs flasques de whisky correllien et les multiples coupes de champagne n'avaient rien arrangé. En clair, Vilmarh était complètement saoul.

_Écoute, _ner vod_. Je veux que tu reste ici pour quelques temps. J'ai un boulot à faire à Coruscant pour Sosa et ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps. Je voudrais que tu diriges pour moi.

_Diriger à ta place ? Non, Villie, je suis pas d'accord.

_Hé, c'est quand même à cause de toi que je suis dans la _duse_ ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé à voir Szinjid, oublie pas !

_Et qu'est-ce que Szinjid a à voir avec Sosa, hein ?

Mais Villie ne le regardait pas. Il s'adressait à sa femme. La Twi'lek avait à peine touché à son assiette.

_Tu ne manges pas ?

_J'ai pas très faim. Et pourquoi tu t'es fais resservir, hein ?

_Villie, j'ai perdu l'appétit c'est tout.

Manny tenta de parler à son ami du procès mais c'était peine perdue. Le regard de Vilmarh était tourné vers la salle, pleine de personnalités pantolomiennes. Il lâcha un juron qui fit sursauter le Zeltron :

__E CHU TA _!

Il faut savoir que même s'ils paraissent semblables, le « _chutta_ » twi'leki et le « _e chu ta _» Hutt n'ont rien à voir. La preuve la plus évidente est que le «_ e chu ta _» est absolument intraduisible, tant il est fort. Même les pirates n'osaient pas l'utiliser. Et Villie venait de le faire. Il se mit à parler, plus à lui-même qu'à son meilleur ami :

_C'est donc ça la vie. _Epar, pirur, ratilir, halur_.

_T'es devenu _dini'la_ ou quoi ?

_Et après ? T'as cinquante berges et une panse comme un ballon. Ton foie est bouffé par l'alcool et tes poumons par la fumée. Et tu t'enfonces de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ressembler à ces _ruug'le_ autour de nous. Alors, c'est ça le fin du fin ? C'est ça, _bralir_ ? C'est pour ça qu'on a tant bossé, hein ?

Villie regarda son épouse. Il eut un haut le coeur.

_Et elle...c'est rien qu'une junkie. J'ai une droguée pour femme. Elle ne bouffe rien, roupille toute la journée et se réveille par les cachets.

Le Zeltron posa la main sur l'épaule du dévaronien.

_Dis pas ça, merde.

Mais Villie n'en avait pas fini :

_Et je peux même pas avoir de _ik'aad_ avec elle. Sa matrice est tellement polluée par l'épice...elle est devenue stérile !

Elvie lui lâcha une flopée d'insultes en twi'leki.

_Est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à sa femme ?

Et saisissant un verre de vin, elle le jeta à la figure de son mari. Le silence se fit brusquement dans le restaurant et les regards se tournèrent vers la table du baron de la drogue. Elvira parlait d'une voix déterminée :

_Et tu te crois tellement supérieur à moi ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais de ta vie ? Tu vends de la drogue et tu tues des gens...Une vraie merveille. Tu es un bienfaiteur de l'humanité en fait !

Vilmarh la foudroya du regard. Mais Elvira n'avait pas fini :

_Et tu veux un gosse ? Parce que tu te vois en père ? Pauvre connard !

Les époux se levèrent et manquèrent d'en venir aux mains. Manny parvint juste à temps à retenir Villie avant qu'il ne se jette sur Elvie. La twi'lek continuait à dire ses quatre vérités à Vilmarh.

_C'est toi qui amèneras le petit à l'école le matin ? Est-ce que tu seras encore en vie pour le voir grandir ? Déjà que t'es pas foutu d'être un mari normal !

__Ne'johaa_ !

Vilmarh tenta de lui bondir dessus une nouvelle fois. Manny le tint fermement mais fit signe aux gardes du corps de se tenir prêts. Elvie était au bord des larmes.

_Tu sais ce qu'on devient petit à petit ? Des ratés. Pas des _parje_ mais des vaincus.

_Va dormir, t'es raide.

_Je suis pas raide. Toi tu l'es. Je m'en vais Villie.

_T'as raison, vas dormir.

_Je ne vais pas dormir. Je m'en vais. C'est fini entre nous.

Elvira quitta le restaurent en trombes, suivie de prêt par Manny. Le dévaronien murmura :

_Ouais, c'est ça. Qu'elle dégage. Un cacheton et ce sera de nouveau l'amour fou.

Vilmarh regarda fixement les clients du Sabre. Il s'énerva brusquement :

_Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez, hein ? Vous êtes tous une bande de sales _osik_ ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas les couilles de vous imposer dans ce monde de merde ! Il vous faut des mecs comme moi...

Il trébucha et manqua de tomber par terre. Il se retrouva soutenu par Ernie. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler :

_Alors là, vous pointez vos pattes de rapace et vous dites, « ça c'est un mauvais garçon ». Et vous vous prenez pour des mecs biens. Mais vous êtes aussi mauvais que moi. Sauf que vous, vous vous cachez et vous mentez. Moi, je ne me cache pas et je dis toujours la vérité ! Et même quand je mens, c'est vrai. Alors dites bonne nuit au mauvais garçon ! Allez ! C'est la dernière fois que vous voyez un mauvais garçon en smoking, faut en profiter !

Titubant et escorté par ses hommes de main, Vilmarh quitta le Sabre. Ce n'était pas si grave au fond, pensait-il. Elvie allait revenir et tout serait oublié. Et puis soudain, un flash traversa son esprit :  
et si Elvira ne revenait pas ?

Coruscant n'était vraiment pas le genre d'endroit qui plaisait à Villie : toutes ces tours, ces buildings qui couvraient toute la planète...ça l'étouffait. En en sens, ça lui rappellait Kessel. Le dévaronien avait besoin d'espace et de soleil. Il avait besoin de Pantolomin.  
Vilmarh tira sur le col de sa chemise. Pour éviter de se faire remarquer, il avait adopté un style plus sobre que celui qu'il portait habituellement. Le noir était de rigueur. Le dévaronien grogna. Il aurait aimé faire autre chose que de servir de baby-sitter à un mandalorien mais après tout, c'était faveur pour faveur : il aidait Sosa et le Hutt l'aidait.  
Mais Vilmarh n'était pas un idiot : il avait pris Ernie et Chichi avec lui, au cas où. On n'était jamais assez prudent avec les mandaloriens. Et encore plus avec les gardes du corps des barons de la drogue.  
Au cours de longues et laborieuses négociations, Vilmarh avait fini par convaincre Haran de s'habiller de façon plus discrète. Et bien que les mandaloriens refusaient toujours qu'on touche à leur _beskar'gam_, Haran s'était finalement laisser persuader. Il portait désormais une tenue de travail classique, ainsi qu'un ensemble de bandages pour dissumuler ses traits. Et Vilmarh savait bien combien les mando tenaient à cacher leur visage. Il n'insista donc pas.  
Les quatre gangsters se tenaient à l'intérieur du speeder argenté loué par Chichi à une grande compagnie de Coruscant. Ils attendaient que leur cible, le journaliste Givin, daigne rentrer à son hôtel. A ce moment là, Haran se chargerait de pièger son véhicule.  
Au terme d'une longue attente, le speeder blanc du journaliste fit son arrivée. Le journaliste gara son engin à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Le Givin sortit du véhicule, mit son chapeau de feutre, ferma son speeder et entra dans l'hôtel. Vilmarh fit un signe à Haran :

__Taabir_ !

En un instant, le mandalorien était au dehors, sous la voiture du Givin, charge explosive en main. Tandis que Villie surveillait Haran, Ernie se mit à lui tapper sur l'épaule :

_Vilmarh ! On a un problème. Les flics font une patrouille.

Villie se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. En effet, un speeder de la police de Coruscant était en train de faire sa ronde. Si les policiers continuaient leur route, ils auraient toutes les chances du monde de trouver Haran sous le speeder du Givin. Villie se chargea de la diversion. Il sortit de son speeder et se dirigea calmement vers les policiers.

_Bonsoir. Dites, vous auriez pas vu un petit gizka ? Un gizka vert et brun avec des petites taches. Je l'ai perdu. Mon gosse va en être malade. Il l'avait dressé. Je suis dans la merde. Vous n'avez vraiment rien vu ?

Les policiers haussèrent les épaules :

_Non, on a rien vu du tout. Vous n'avez qu'à vous connecter à une borne holonet et contacter la SPA.

_En pleine nuit ?

_On ne peut pas vous aider. Mais si on le trouve, vous n'avez qu'à venir au central, on vous le rendra.

_Merci.

Les policiers saluèrent et continuèrent leur ronde. La distraction du dévaronien avait laisser le temps à Haran de se cacher dans l'ombre. Les hommes regagnèrent le speeder de Villie. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre demain et tout serait réglé.

Il faisait encore frais quand Villie contacta Nick. Le Vaathkree gérait les affaires de l'empire de Vilmarh du mieux qu'il pouvait mais se débrouillait assez mal. Le dévaronien tentait de lui expliquer qu'il serait bientôt de retour :

_Oui, oui...non, non. Ecoute, dis à l'avocat que c'est pas la peine d'aller au front. J'ai les cartes en main, ça sera bientôt fini. Au fait, Elvie a appelée ? Non ? Bon, d'accord.

Vilmarh raccrocha et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le speeder. Il devait avoir l'air nerveux puisque Chichi lui demanda si ça allait. Vilmarh lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
L'attente ne dura pas : le Givin sortit de l'hôtel et entra dans son speeder. Haran parla à Villie en mandalorien :

_ _Nu enteyor haar kyr'amur cuyir Tsad Droten_

_Ouais, ouais, répliqua Vilmarh d'un ton blasé. Tu peux le faire sauter n'importe où, c'est pas mon problème. Devant le Sénat ou ailleurs...

Haran répéta à Vilmarh qu'ils devaient se tenir à trente mètres derrière le journaliste. Vilmarh lui confirma qu'il savait. Mais alors que le speeder aurait dû partir pour le Sénat, le Givin arrêta le véhicule devant l'hôtel. Les malfrats ne comprenaient pas. Mais la vérité leur apparut rapidement quand une Givin et deux petites Givin sortirent du bâtiment pour entrer dans le speeder. Villie resta sans voix un instant et se tourna vers Chichi :

_Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu te fous du monde ou quoi ? Sa femme et les gosses devaient prendre l'autre voiture !

_Je sais, dit Chichi de sa voix aigüe. C'est ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours. Je sais pas ce qui se passe.

_Je marche pas, conclut Vilmarh.

Il s'adressa à Haran en mandalorien pour lui dire de laisser tomber et de tuer le Givin quand il serait seul. Mais Haran refusa : Sosa avait dit de le tuer, il le tuerai.

Le speeder du Givin démarra et la filature s'engagea. Villie tremblait en conduisant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ce job. Tuer le Givin, OK. Mais pas sa femme et ses filles. Elles étaient innocentes. Vilmarh n'avait pas de scrupules à commettre un meurtre dans le cadre du business. Mais il ne touchait pas aux civils. Ca ne se faisait pas. C'était tout juste digne d'un _hut'uun_.  
De là où ils étaient, les gangsters pouvaient clairement voir les petites givins en train de jouer à l'arrière. Haran s'en fichait, il avait le doigt sur le bouton du détonateur. Villie n'arrêtait pas de jurer entre ses dents :

_Il y a deux petites gosses à l'arrière. C'est dégueulasse de faire ça. Merde, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Haran n'écoutait pas Villie. Il était concentré sur son travail. Les speeders n'étaient plus très loin du Sénat. Vilmarh tentait de prendre Haran à partie :

_Est-ce que tu aurais au moins le cran de les regarder dans le blanc des _sur'haai _? Non, tu vas te cacher comme un _hut'uun_.

Haran cria au dévaronien de se taire. Mais il n'avait pas terminé :

_Tu te fais plaisir ? Vraiment la joie de tuer un mec et ses gosses, hein ?_ E Chu Ta _! Tu te sens fort ?! Il est beau le caïd !!

Haran et Villie se livrèrent alors à un véritable duel d'insultes en mandalorien. Mais c'était Vilmarh qui avait clairement l'avantage :

_Tu crois que je vais tuer deux gosses et leur mère ? _Ner sheb _! Je fais pas ce genre de _duse_ !

Haran se reconcentra sur la bombe. Le speeder du Givin arrivait aux portes du Sénat. Haran commença à poser son doigt sur le bouton mais le hurlement de Villie l'en empêcha :

_C'EST TOI SALE_ CHUTTA _QUI VA CREVER !!!

Et Villie sortit son blaster et tira sur Haran. Chichi et Ernie eurent un mouvement de dégoût. Vilmarh ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il se mit à parler au cadavre d'Haran, criant à moitié :

_Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Pour une petite merde comme toi ? Je te l'avais dit pourtant ! Pas de gosse ! T'as rien voulu savoir ! Et ben, regarde pauvre con dans quel état tu es !

Quelques heures plus tard, Villie contactait Nick :

_Bon dieu Nick ! Où est Manny, faut absolument que je lui parle !

_Je sais pas, boss. Il est parti le jour de ton départ et il est pas revenu.

_Parti ? C'est un de mes bras-droits et il disparaît ! Y'a plus moyen de faire confiance à personne !

_Boss. Ca va ?

_NON ! Non, ça va pas du tout ! Je suis en pétard, tu sais ? Attends un peu que je rentre et les coups de pied au _sheb_, ils vont voler dans toute la baraque !

_Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

_Ce soir.

_Villie. Ta maman a appelée. Ta sœur est dans la nature.

_Quoi ? Bon sang. Ecoute, dis lui que je passe la voir ce soir. Elvie a appelée ?

_Non

_Bon, ça fait rien. Si elle appelle, tu lui dit que je l'aime, OK ? On va faire comme ça.

Villie et ses hommes se précipitèrent dans la première navette à destination de Pantolomin. Et même s'il se doutait que son geste allait avoir de grandes répercussions, Villie sentit naître un sentiment nouveau pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant.  
Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Villie était fier de lui.

Il faisait nuit quand Villie et ses hommes débarquèrent sur Pantolomin. Sans perdre un instant, Villie monta à bord de sa limousine personnelle et se fit conduire à son manoir. L'île de Vilmarh était assez isolée et relativement loin de la ville. Elle lui avait coûté énormément d'argent, sans compter les goûts de luxe du dévaronien. Vilmarh passa les grilles de sa propriété qui se refermèrent juste après lui. Ses hommes garèrent la limousine devant l'imposant manoir. Villie en jaillit comme une flèche pour aller dans son bureau. Il traversa tout d'abord l'atrium, tout en marbre rouge et noir , garni de peintures et de décorations hors de prix. Sa préférée consistait en une statue qui trônait au centre d'un bassin d'eau peu profonde. La statue était faite de pur aurodium et tenant un hologramme censé représenter l'univers. La statue était gravée de la devise de Villie, _Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar. _Des deux côtés du bassin, deux escaliers majestueux s'élevaient en spirale et se rejoignaient devant la porte d'entrée du bureau de Villie. Tandis qu'il cavalait dans les escaliers, il croisa Nick et lui parla rapidement :

_Des nouvelles de Manny ?

_Non, répondit le Vaathkree. Par contre, ta mère a rappelé, elle veut absolument te voir. Et Sosa aussi, il a essayé de te contacter toutes les demi-heure. Il est vachement énervé.

_Ha ouais ? murmura le dévaronien avec un petit sourire.

Il fit un signe à Chichi en lui disant d'appeler Sosa depuis son bureau. Tandis que le Chadra-Fan montait les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait étant donné sa petite taille, Vilmarh donna ses instructions à Nick :

_Manny. Il me faut Manny. Je le veux ici tout de suite ! Retrouve-le moi.  
Nick opina du chef sans rien ajouter. Vilmarh se précipita dans son bureau. La pièce sembla l'absorber comme un trou noir. A l'intérieur, le Chadra-Fan parlait à un holograme du Hutt. Avant de parler avec Sosa, Vilmarh alla jusqu'à son bureau, en tira une petite boîte dont il renversa une petite partie sur la table. Il alla chercher un petit tube doré et s'en servit pour absorber un peu d'épice. La tête lui tourna un peu mais il tint bon. Il fit signe à Chichi de lui passer le Hutt. Même par image interposée, Vilmarh avait l'impression de pouvoir distinguer la couleur cramoisie du visage de Sosa; Ce dernier était en colère. Vilmarh décida d'y aller calmement :

_Sosa ! dit le dévaronien avec un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Comment ça va ?

_Villie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_On a eu un problème.

Le ton de Vilmarh était aussi neutre que possible. Celui de Hutt en revanche, montait de seconde en seconde.

_Je SAIS qu'on a eu un problème ! Notre «ã€€amiã€€» a fait son petit discours tout à l'heure au Sénat. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il ne devait pas faire !

_Ouais, ouais. Mais tu sais, ton chutta de tueur, Haran. C'est un vrai di'kut, tu sais. Je lui ai dit de pas faire certaines choses et il les a faites. Alors, j'ai annulé son contrat.

_Villie, mes associés et moi, on est fous de rage.

_ _K'atini _! Des Haran, il y en a d'autres dans la galaxie. On peut remettre le coup à une prochaine fois.

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Il a parlé, le mal est fait ! Les premières arrestations ont commencé aujourd'hui ! Mon ami, le PDG de Sienar est en fuite ! L'amiral est jugé pour haute trahison. Et le conseiller de Palpatine s'est jeté du haut du 500 Republica. Mon organisation et mes appuis sont fichus ! Et tout ça à cause de toi, sale petit _poodoo_.

_Hé, attention à qui tu parles, grosse limace !

_Je t'ai prévenu il y a longtemps, espèce de sale bête à cornes. On ne me baise pas !

Sosa mit brutalement fin à la conversation. Cela plongea Villie dans une colère noire qui se mit à insulter copieusement le récepteur désormais éteint :

_Non mais pour qui tu me prends, sale con ! Je suis pas ton larbin, merde ! Viens me trouver ! Tu veux la guerre, je te prends ! Tu veux la_ akaan_, une grosse_ akaan _des familles qui arrache tout, Ok ! Tu vas l'avoir ta putain de guerre !  
Chichi dut saisir son patron à bras-le corps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le récepteur,

_Villie ! Calme toi ! Il est parti.

Villie se força à se calmer. Il quitta son bureau à grands pas, crachant des instructions à Chichi :

_Dis à Nick et Erniede me retrouver dehors avec un speeder, je vais voir ma mère. Baricade la maison, dis à tous mes hommes de rappliquer ici. Blindez mes facades, sécurisez la dope, restez en alerte. Cette grosse limace de Sosa peut attaquer n'importe quand.

La fureur le faisait réfléchir de façon prolifique. Il était au milieu des escaliers lorsque il se retourna vers le Chadra-Fan :

_ET BORDEL DE MERDE, TROUVEZ MOI MANNY !

L'air frais de Pantolomin ne le calma pas. Il sauta à l'arrière du speeder conduit par leVaathkree, Ernie s'étant installé à la place du mort.  
Villie grogna pour signifier à ses hommes de le conduire dans les quartiers pauvres.  
Ernie s'éxécuta et fit décoller l'appareil. Villie prit une petite boite d'épice et sniffa quelque peu. La drogue stimula son cerveau, le mettant en train pour la guerre.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire : Sosa était un bien plus gros morceau que Franth ou les autres minables de Pantolomin. Il avait une vraie organisation, des hommes et du matériel.  
Vilmarh hésitait à attaquer en premier : c'était un peu comme le pazaak en définitive. Il fallait jouer fin avant de frapper en force.  
De toute façon, il préférait décider quand il aurait son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Et puis la nuit pantolomienne avait quelque chose de motivant.  
Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Villie quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.  
Il dit à ses hommes de l'attendre. Il franchit la porte de la maison de sa mère pour la trouver dans le salon. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Les yeux de sa mère étaient rougis et de longues traînées noires ornaient la fourrure de ses pomettes. Elle avait pleuré. Vilmarh s'enquit de l'abscence de sa soeur. Sa mère commença à tout expliquer :

_Elle à son chez elle, elle ne me dit pas où. Un soir, je la suis dans un taxi volant et elle va dans une maison de riche, à Coconut Grove.

Vilmarh hocha la tête. Un quartier rupin. Mais où est-ce que sa soeur pouvait trouver les moyens de fréqunter Coconut Grove ?

_De riche ? D'où elle sort tout ce pognon ?

Sa mère le pointa du doigt :

_De toi ! C'est toi qui lui a donné de l'argent, c'est toi qui l'a pourrie, tu ne vois pas ?

_Je lui donne pas autant d'argent _buir'ka_.

_Ho si ! Une fois, tu lui a donné mille crédits.

Villie plissa les lèvres. La liasse qui lui avait remise le soir de leurs retrouvailles, il y a longtemps.

_Y avait un type avec elle ?

_J'en sais rien ! Il y avait un speeder devant la maison. Je sais que si j'y vais, elle tue sa mère. Elle est devenue comme toi.

_Où est cette baraque ?

_400 quelque chose...Citrus Drive

_400, quoi ?

_409, je crois.

Villie commenca à quitter le salon mais sa mère continuait de lui parler :

_Il faut que tu la voie, Vilmarh ! C'est fini elle ne m'écoute plus.

_Ok. _K'atini_ maman !

_Tu sais ce qu'elle me dit ? «ã€€La fermeã€€», «ã€€te mêle pas de mes affairesã€€». Elle fait exactement ce que tu fais depuis que t'es revenu. Elle est devenue comme ça !

__Gev_ ! Laisse moi partir.

Sa mère l'agrippa.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses du mal à tout ce que tu touches ?

__Chutta_ !

Villie se libéra et sortit en trombes de la maison, rejoignant le speeder. Sa mère lui hurla quelque chose mais il n'écouta rien. Vilmarh cracha l'adresse à Ernie.  
_Patron, dit le Vaathkree. Manny est nulle part.

_Merde ! Bon, en route.

Pendant le trajet, Villie sniffa toute sa boîte d'épice. La drogue finit de lui brouiller le cerveau. Il ne pensait plus à Sosa, était entièrement concentré sur sa soeur.  
Ernie mit de longues minutes à atteindre la maison en question. Vilmarh décida d'y aller seul.  
Il se posta à la porte et sonna. On vint lui ouvrir.  
Villie se glissa à l'intérieur et tomba nez à nez avec Manny.  
C'était bien lui : peau rose, cheveux bleus, vétu d'un peignoir blanc. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du Zeltron

_Villie !

Manny regarda derrière lui. Vilmarh suivit le regard de son ami et sentit son coeur s'arrêter. En haut des escaliers, appyuée contre une rambarde se trouvait sa soeur en robe de chambre. Et Villie comprit enfin la raison de la double disparition de son meilleur ami et de sa soeur.  
Manny avait osé toucher Gina. Il avait souillé sa soeur.  
Il avait fait la seule chose que le dévaronien ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.  
Il était allé trop loin. Et il méritait un juste châtiment.  
Sans réfléchir, le visage déformé par la haine, Vilmarh dégaina son blaster et tira. Une première fois tout d'abord, juste dans le ventre. Les entrailles du Zeltron furent carbonisées en un insant.  
Il chuta en arrière, une expression de surprise et de douleur figure sur le visage. Villie tira une deuxième fois, par rèflexe dans la poitrine.  
Après un ultime soupir, le corps de Manny s'affaissa totalement. Il était mort.  
Vilmarh restait debout, devant le corps encore chaud de son meilleur ami. Il n'entendait pas les pleurs de Gina qui se précipitait sur le cadavre du Zeltron. Il ne voyait pas les larmes qui souillaient le pelage de sa soeur. Il ne sentait pas la présence de ses gardes du corps qui le poussaient à rentrer avant que la police n'arrive. Il n'écoutait même pas les hurlements de Gina qui criait qu'elle et Manny s'étaient mariés hier et qu'ils voulaient lui faire la surprise.  
La drogue, l'épice brouillait tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais c'était diffus, obscur, comme un mauvais rêve.  
Il apercut à peine Ernie attrapper sa soeur par la taille pour la conduire au speeder. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le cadavre de Manny.  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais Nick l'en empêcha :

_Faut pas rester là...faut foutre le camp, faut se barrer d'ici

Quelques minutes plus tard, le speeder rentrait à pleine vitesse au manoir. La nuit qui avait tant stimulé Villie à l'aller ne l'interessait plus. Il ne la voyait plus non plus à vrai dire.  
Le portail blindé se referma derrière le véhicule, laissant deux gardes assurer la sécurité.  
Le speeder stoppa devant l'entrée du manoir. Villie laissa tout d'abord ses hommes s'occuper de sa soeur, qui était en pleine crise d'hystérie avant de marcher d'un pas lourd vers son bureau. En chemin, un garde vint le prévenir que le système de sécurité avait repéré des mouvements suspects prêt du manoir et demanda des instructions. Vilmarh grommela quelques mots inintelligibles et revoya l'importun d'un signe de main. Il entra dans son bureau, se servit un grand verre de mélanges d'alcools wookie et renversa toute l'épice qu'il avait dans sa réserve personnelle sur la table. Il se lova dans son fauteuil et resta planté le regard vide tandis que Chichi et Ernie le briefaient

_On lui a fait prendre des cachets, couina le Chadra-Fan. T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Elle va mieux maintenant, hein Ernie ?

_Oui, confirma le Neti, elle ira bien demain, Villie. T'en fais pas.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que qu'on fout ?

_Ce qu'on fout ? demanda le dévaronien, amusé. On fait la _akaan_ ! Voilà ce qu'on fout. On va se farcir ce con de Sosa au _lor'vram_

Il plongea alors la tête dans son tas d'épice et aspira bruyament. Chichi tenta de le raisonner mais Ernie l'en empêcha, arguant qu'ils devaient surveiller le manoir.  
Villie absorba l'épice à grandes aspirations, l'entrecoupant de gorgées d'alcool.  
Le mélange des drogues provoqua une véritable explosion au niveau de son cerveau. Tout fusait, tout était explosif.  
S'il avait jeté un oeil à sa gauche, sur le moniteur de contrôle, il aurait pu voir un groupe armée s'infiltrer dans sa propriété et franchir les murs mais il ne le fit pas.  
A la place, il se leva et alla prendre le frais à son balcon. Il s'y appuya et laissa courir son regard dans la nuit. Il décida d'aller se rassoir.  
En revenant dans son bureau, il trébucha et tomba lourdement sur son fauteuil. Soudain, le paradis artificiel de la drogue se déchira, lui faisant brusquement comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Il avait tué Manny.

_E chu ta ! Ha merde, Manny. Manny !

Il essyua une plaque de sueur sur son front

_Qu'est-ce que je fous, je déconne. Qu'est-ce que je fous, je déconne, Manny.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Ernie et d'autres gardes du corps surveillaient le parc quand les hommes de Sosa passèrent à l'attaque. Quelques Egorgeurs se glissèrent derrière les hommes de Villie et les tuèrent sans un bruit. Le Neti eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand un fin cordon se fermait autour de son cou, l'étranglant instantanément.  
Les Egorgeurs bondirent les uns après les autres sur les gardes proches, se servant même des piscines pour les noyer.  
Un des assassins se placa sous le bureau de Villie et lança une corde reliée par un grappin.  
L'objet s'acrocha dans un cliquetement métallique mais le dévaronien n'entendit rien. Il restait cloué à son bureau, à ressasser le prénom de son meilleur ami et à reprendre de l'épice dans l'espoir d'aténuer la douleur qui l'habitait.  
Il releva les yeux quand il entendit qu'on entrait dans son bureau. C'était sa soeur.  
Elle le regarda en souriant. Villie crut qu'elle n'était plus fachée et lui rendit son sourire.  
Mais toute expression de joie quitta le visage de sa soeur quand elle dégaina un blaster le poing et ouvrit le feu sur son frère. Elle toucha tout d'abord le recepteur d'holocomunication qui rendit l'âme en grésillant.  
Villie bondit de sa chaise

_Gina !  
Sa soeur ne répondit pas et le forca à reculer en tirant dans le tas d'épice. La drogue vola et s'éparpilla dans toute la pièce.

_Gina, stop ! Arrête !

Le laser de Gina le toucha à la jambe. Il s'écroula et s'abrita derrière son fauteuil. Gina continuait de marcher droit vers son frère avec la ferme intention de le tuer.  
C'est le moment que l'Egorgeur choisit pour bondir dans le bureau, mitraillant à tout-và. Villie, caché par le siège était dans un angle mort pour le tueur. Gina en revanche, fut criblée de tirs et s'enfondra sur le sol.  
Ivre de rage, Villie bondit sur son adversaire, le bourra de coups, le poussa sur le balcon et l'acheva en le poussant dans le vide. L'Egorgeur se brisa le cou dans sa chute et s'écroula dans la piscine. Se saisissant de son arme, Villie tira sur le cadavre tout en l'insultant :

_Crève !  
Attiré par le bruit, Nick sortit voir ce qui se passait. Il blémit en voyant le cadavre flotter dans la piscine et plus encore en voyant la meute d'Egorgeur qui avait investi le manoir.

_Villie ! Ils sont partout ! Faut qu'on se tire ! hurla le Vaathkree.

Vilmarh comprit en voyant la marée humaine se jeter sur ses hommes. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son ratelier pour prendre une arme. Mais en chemin, il stoppa en voyant le cadavre ensanglanté de sa petite soeur.

_Gina...cracha t-il d'une voix tremblante.

A l'extérieur, Nick tentait déséspérément de stopper ses ennemis. Il avait beau tirer, il en arrivait encore.  
Tout à son combat, il ne sentit pas une ombre froide se glisser derrière lui et tirer directement dans sa tête une balle de fusil à pompe PCA.  
Le crâne du Vaathkree explosa instantanément, le tuant sur le coup.  
Dans le bureau, Vilmarh sanglotait sur le corps de sa petite soeur  
_Hé réveille toi. Regarde ta fourrure, elle est toute sale. Gina...parle, je t'en prie. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. Je l'aime Manny, tu sais ? Et toi aussi, je t'aime Gina. Fais moi un petit sourire, allez.  
Les hommes de Sosa ne cherchaient plus à être discrets : il se servaient d'armes à feu et se précipitaient dans le manoir. Les gardes de Villie tombaient les uns après les autres. Une baricade dérisoire fut franchie et les assassins envahirent le hall.  
Un soldat de Vilmarh tomba au sol, criblé de coups. Chichi restait seul à défendre les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de son patron. Devant la puissance de feu adverse, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et tambourina tant et plus à la porte du bureau.

_Villie ! couina le Chadra-Fan d'une voix horrifiée. Ils arrivent de tous les côtés ! Villie ! Vilmarh ouvre la porte !

Vilmarh jeta un oeil à la porte sans comprendre. Chichi continuai de frapper tandis que les assaillants le rejoignaient.

_Je t'en prie Villie ! Je t'en supplie, Villie ! Villie ! Villie !

Un des Egorgeurs arriva à sa hauteur et le cribla de tirs. Percé de part en part, Chichi s'enfondra contre la porte.  
Le bruit des coups de feu fit sursauter Villie qui enserra le cadavre de sa soeur dans les bras. Il se retourna vers les écrans de sécurité et vit le Chadra-Fan glisser lentement au sol.

_Ha les salauds...ils sont là.

Il se tourna vers la soeur et l'embrassa.

_Tu m'attends ok ? J'en ai pour deux secondes. Attends moi, je serais vite là.

Les Egorgeurs se massaient dans le hall. Villie se leva fonça à son ratelier et en tira la meilleure arme de son arsenal : un fusil blaster DC-17m, couplé avec un lance-grenades. Un fusil d'une incroyable puissance, encore inconnu dans le reste de la galaxie. Villie tenait entre ses mains le premier, un prototype. Il avait dû le payer une fortune.

_Ha Sosa...tu veux vraiment me faire chier hein ! cria Villie pour lui-même.

Sur le moniteur, Vilie pouvait constater que les Egorgeurs se massaient en meute de l'autre côté de la porte. Lui chargeait chaque grenade avec délectation et prenait un maximum de chargeurs avec lui.

_C'est ça, tu veux faire chier un type bien. Approche ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
Il enleva la sécurité en tremblant légèrement. Il était ivre de haine. Les Egorgeurs s'appétaient à enfoncer la porte.

_Ok. Vous voulez faire joujou ? On va faire joujou. Ok.

Il visa la porte et prit une grande goulée d'air.

_Dis bonjour à mon petit copain !

Et il tira sa grenade au moment précis où ses ennemis entraient. La porte et un pan du mur volèrent en éclat.

_Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? On remet ça ?

Les Egorgeurs commencèrent à se relever. En avancant vers eux, Villie ouvrit le feu.

_Vous faites chier ! _Ade_ de _chuttas_ ! Crevez !

Les tirs fusèrent et tuèrent les adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureeu et arosa les escaliers. Les Egorgeurs tombèrent comme des mouches.  
Villie fut touché à l'épaule. Grimacant de douleur, il finit de nettoyer les escaliers et s'occupa de ceux qui étaient dans le hall. Sans protection adéquate, les ennemis ne pouvaient faire autrement qu'affonter directement le dévaronien. Mais sa position surélévée et son arme lui pemettaient de faire un massacre chez ses assaillants.  
Villie dispersa un groupe d'ennemis par une grenade et toucha un es pilliers du manoir. La maison se mit à trembler, de la poussière envahit le hall. On entendait juste les gémissements des blessés.

_Je vous crève ! Alors ? Ca te va ? Vieille fiotte de mes deux couilles ! Tu crois que tu peux me baiser ? Faudrait toute une armée pour m'enculer !

Tout à ses insultes, Villie n'entendit pas le pas lourd de l'ombre qui s'approchait de lui.

_Allez ! Tous autant que vous êtes, je vous pisse à la raie !

Quelques Egorgeurs se mirent en position dans le hall. Villie se remit à tirer, ne regardant toujours pas derrière lui.

_Approchez ! Venez me chercher. Avec qui vous vous faites niquer ? Moi. Moi je suis Villie Montana ! Vous baisez avec moi ? Vous baisez avec le champion !  
Les Egorgeurs tirèrent de façon syncronisée et criblèrent le dévaronien de lasers. Il en lâcha son arme mais l'épice lui donna la force de rester debout.

_Et alors ? Je suis toujours là ! Approchez ! Approchez ! Je l'enfile ton foutu laser. Je l'enfile ton laser de merde !

Il continuait de les insulter alors qu'ils tiraient toujours. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêtèrent.

_Vas-y ! Tire-le ton laser de merde ! Je l'encaisse moi !_ Ke'pehi _!

Villie sentit un froid mortel l'envahit un court instant avant que le droïde qui se trouvait derrière lui ne presse la détente. La balle à PCA lui perfora la poitrine, creusant un large sillon dans celle ci. Le tir coupa net son crédit fétiche qu'il portait en pendentif et l'envoya devant lui.  
Instinctivement, Villie tendit la main pour ratrapper ce qui symbolisait son rève. Il dut faire un pas pour le prendre. C'est quand il referma la main sur une moitié de pièce brûlante qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le vide et qu'il tombait. Son corps s'écrasa dans le magnifique bassin d'aurodium, orné de l'inscription _Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar. _Son cerveau s'éteignit quand l'eau finit le travail du fusil à pompe. Il emporta dans le noir la vision de sa vie dévastée et sa devise, _Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar _résonnait encore et toujours dans sa tête. Que disait Franth déjà au sujet des deux règles que personne ne respectait ? La première était de ne pas sous-estimer la rapacité de l'adversaire. Mais la deuxième ?  
Ah oui. Celle qu'il aurait peut-être du suivre pour ne pas perdre sa femme, tuer son meilleur ami et condamner sa soeur à la folie.  
Ne pas toucher à sa propre came.

HK-66 se pencha légèrement pour vérifier si la cible était bien morte. C'était le cas. Ses senseurs ne détectèrent aucun signe de vie. Parfait.

Le droïde descendit les escaliers dévastés. Sosa serait satisfait.

Il allait quitter le manoir quand il fit demi-tour et marcha jusqu'au bassin.

Il arma son fusil PCA et tira dans la la sculpture, brisant l'inscription qui s'écrasa sur le corps du dévaronien.

Voilà. Maintenant, Vilmarh Montana alias Villie pouvait le dire.

_Oyu'baat cuyir sha gar._


End file.
